Light in the Dark
by Shee-Na25
Summary: Fauna's life was perfect. She was beautiful, talented, and smart. But when she sacrifices her life to save another things go from bad to worst. Now she must learn how to navigate the evil world she can't escape, the masked vigilante she tries to avoid, and the constant reminder of what she's lost. As her life spirals downward toward, will she survive?
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Changes**

 **Fauna**

Fauna stared at the window. Her vision blurring, everything around her and everything the view from the hospital's third floor. Which, she decided earlier, was not much considering all the billboards, lights and large, rusty AC units littering the second-floor roof. The only thing her eyes could bring in to focus were the rain drops sliding down the muggy glass and then pooling at the bottom.

 _How fitting,_ thought Fauna. _The rain was perfect for such a sad day._

The thought of dealing with rays of sun shine beaming down turned her stomach and made her want to vomit. It didn't seem right for the world to be happy when others suffered. And right now, Fauna wanted the entire city to feel just as sad as her. She didn't want to imagine the citizens of Hell's Kitchen busying themselves with life's every day activities. She didn't want to think about the street traffic crowding at each corner with people moving in all direction. Or the shops and offices carrying on with their business. She didn't want to think about life moving on when hers very recently came to a screeching halt.

The sound of shoes quietly pattering up to her mother's bed brought Fauna's mind back to the hospital room. Her neck muscles complained at the sudden movement as she turned to greet the nurse. For a brief moment she wondered how long she had been sitting in that chair, not moving. Out of shock or exhaustion, she didn't know. In truth, she didn't care. There was no comparison between a sore neck and what her mother was experiencing. She felt stupid for having such a thought.

The nurse pressed a few buttons on the large, upright machine standing adjacent to the bed. Some red lights turned to green and the screen lite back up revealing several pairs of numbers that Fauna was clueless about. She took an extra minute checking her mother's IV and blood pressure for the umpteenth time that day. There was no change in her mother's condition.

 _What was the point?_ Fauna wondered. But quickly realized that was another stupid thought and pushed it out of her mind.

"Need anything?" she asked, finally acknowledging Fauna in the corner, her small frame curled up in the chair. Fauna shook her head no in response.

She tried to offer the nurse a smile as a thank you, but she couldn't muster up the strength.

Satisfied the nurse turned on her heel and was back out of the room. Sound and commotion flooded the room as she opened the large, heavy door. And as she shut it the room was quiet, and Fauna was left with just the beeping and buzzing of machines once again.

 _How could this have happened?_ Fauna let her head fall back against the chair.

This time yesterday Louisa was so lively, watching her daughter perform on stage at the Lee Lord Theater. Afterward, the celebration consisted of just the two of them and a handful of close friends. Three hours later Fauna's life was forever changed with a panicked 911 call and her mother literally coughing up her lung. Fauna squeezed her eyes shut to try to block out the memory of all the blood. It spilled from her mother's mouth covering her chin, neck and chest.

Fortunately, Fauna had been right there. Helping her mother as best she could until the ambulance arrived. It was by far the most terrifying moment of her life. Even more terrifying than the day she realized who her father truly was. Later on, at the hospital, Fauna learned the secret her mother has been keeping from her for several years.

It made sense, in retrospect, Fauna thought she understood her mother's absence. Louisa had not been there for every audition, recital, or performance like she had been in the past. Her absence didn't go unnoticed. Fauna just thought perhaps her mother was giving her the space she needed to live her own life. To be young with her friends. After all, it wasn't too cool for a nineteen-year-old girl to have her mother hanging around Julliard.

As the Doctor's explained her mother's prognosis, every known emotion flooded Fauna system. As they over whelmed her, she fell to the floor. She could only remember bits of information after that moment. The details Dr. Holeman offered were not important. Only three words was all that mattered. Three words that told Fauna everything she needed to know. Three words that, now, changed her life forever: Stage Four. Cancer.

Some people could live for three, four, even five years. However, Louisa's cancer made a turn for the worse. Now it was aggressively attacking her system.

"Hospice?!" In the doctor's office chair Fauna sat up straighter. Shocked to attention. Before her sat a large, dark wooden desk. It was oversized. Everything on top of it just looked odd. Each item seemed too small and they were spaced too far from each other. Directly behind the desk sat an oversized plush leather chair. The small man that occupied the chair seemed misplaced as well.

 _Why did he need such large furniture?_ Thought Fauna as she entered the room. _Perhaps he was trying to compensate for something_.

"Yes," he brought his hands together at his chest, interlaced his fingers and propped his elbows on the arm rests. "The hospital can do nothing more for your mother." He said in an accent that must have been Asian Indian.

His dark skin and hair also indicated his ethnicity. Photos of his family littered the book shelf on the back wall. Their wardrobe of fine linen with detailed patterns and ornate embroidery offered the only splash of color in the stark office of beige walls.

"It just seems like there's something more." Fauna shrugged and turned her attention back to the double paned window that was similar to her mother's hospital room's. "This can't be it" tears beginning to sting her eyes. She pushed them back down as hard as she could. She wouldn't cry not here, not now.

"Louisa has understood her situation for quite some time now."

Fauna refused to look him in the eye, it just felt to final.

"I'm sorry she chose to put the two of us in this situation." He shrugged unwinding his fingers and sitting up. "I did encourage her to tell you. In the end it was her decision."

 _He's sorry_? thought Fauna. _What a cruel thing to say_. Was he complaining about being the one to break the news to Fauna about her dying mother? Leaving him to deal with the awkward and uncomfortable situation.

"It just seems too final." She suggested. Pushing back more tears.

He just looked at her.

"Look," began Fauna. "I understand. This is it. She doesn't have much more time before…" she paused. Not willing to say the word. It wasn't time, not yet. "There has to be something like… I don't know." She threw up her hands. "Therapy… or something."

The doctor's eyebrows went up. He must be thinking she's stupid. _Therapy for lung cancer_? Even Fauna laughed at the idea. She leaned forward in the worn chair, it squeaked in complaint as she moved. Fauna looked back to him and tried to give her best serious face, though all she wanted to do is put her head down and cry. Instead she put her hands out on the desk, it seemed to help stabilize her emotions for the time being.

"Dr. Holeman…" She paused trying to choose her words carefully. "I know there's no cure… but is there anything we can do to keep her…" another paused to consider her words. "With us as long as possible?"

He sat back in his chair, narrowing his eyes. This gave Fauna a spark of hope. He didn't immediately say, _no, sorry._ He opened his mouth to say something. Fauna heart skipped a beat but faltered when he shut his mouth.

 _What?_ She thought.

He shook his head, "Sorry—"

"Dr. Holeman!" Fauna interrupted. "Please. I…I'll do anything." Her eyes began to sting once more.

He sat back up. Fauna could tell he was holding something back. She just wanted to hang on to her mother for as long as possible. Every day she could gain with her would be worth sacrificing anything… everything! Fauna was not going to let her go without a fight. Right then and there, Fauna decided her mother would not just go home and… well, you know. She was everything to her. She wasn't about to let go.

He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a small, white rectangular paper. He looked up at Fauna, then his eyes darted around the room as if he was about to tell a secret he wasn't supposed to. He stretched out his arm to her. Fauna hesitated. There was something about the look on his faced. It was a flash of warning, it settled in the pit of Fauna's stomach. As she reached for the paper, his face paled slightly.

She took the paper, it was a business card. It only had a name and address:

DraxCorp

12th & 58th

meanwhile…

 **Matthew**

Matthew Murdock sat on the edge of the bed. Every muscle moaned at him to lay back down. It wasn't the fact that his opponents would get in some good hits as they fought, it was more the fact that morning came too early. His nightlife only allowed for a few hours of sleep. It didn't phase him in those first weeks. His adrenaline compensated for the lack of sleep. It would be pumping through his veins long after his alarm clock sounded. Now, he felt the beginnings of exhaustion creeping more and more with each passing morning. It may be wishful thinking but, he had high hopes his body would start to adjust. A sense of normalcy would settle in.

He stood, stretching his muscles. He debated against himself for half a second but forced himself down to plank position and began his push-ups. He only had about 30 mins before he was to meet up with Foggy and the realtor. He was appreciative of some extra energy thanks to the excitement of today's agenda. Their law practice was newly budding, and they needed some legitimacy. Having actual office space would help with that.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Fauna**

Fauna rummaged through the draws of her co-worker's desk. _Ha!_ She thought. _Co-worker. More like tormentor, bully…_

"Grade-A jerk!" she said aloud. Perhaps too loud. "lest we forget sexual harasser." She said a bit more quietly.

A light flashed through the window scanning the grounds. Fauna ducked under the window. As the light yet again passed by, she reaches up and tugs nervously at her hood. Trying desperately to cover at much of her face as she could. It probably wouldn't matter how much of her face was covered. Her brown hair would give her away instantly. It always set her apart from everyone else. It's coloring, length and texture made her somewhat of an oddity. It spilled out from each side of her hood, the waves of various shades of brown moved in thick waves until it reached the tip of her hips. She was used to dealing with long hair daily, it didn't occur to her to tie it back and make herself harder to recognize.

 _Be smarter next time you go out to steal company secrets_. She scolded herself.

Realization in what she was doing hit her. If her _employer_ knew what she was up to it would cost her everything. But, of course, not before her bones were broken and pieces of flesh cut from her more delicate areas.

A trickle of fear passed through her, _what you're doing is going to get you killed_.

She pushed the thought away. It didn't matter if she died tonight or in another year. The point being she would die. If she had to work here much longer it was going to kill her. Her _employer_ didn't care what happened. He didn't care if she was bullied, harassed, beaten and possibly even raped one day. The threat of the latter grew stronger with each passing day. And that frighten her the most.

She often came home with scrapes, cuts and bruises from their harassment.

She didn't want her co-workers, these disgusting men, to put their hands anywhere near her. They were criminals, they were dirty, and it was only a matter of time. Her _employer_ only cared about his control over her. She was his possession. He made sure he reminded Fauna of that fact every chance he got.

He literally owned her. However, she was not completely aware of what she was involving herself in when she willingly agreed to the contract.

One year later, she saw no way out, every scenario ended with her death. That's why she's here tonight. She had to do something to guarantee that her contract didn't end the moment of her death.

She was sure that her ' _employer'_ would _._ Fauna convinced herself she needed to get leverage over the Grayson Shipping Corporation. Play the game their way. They were criminals, their dealings were with traffickers, gangs, and crime lords. They wouldn't hold true to their word.

It not only took her a week to muster up the courage to come here tonight. She also had little confidence she would succeed. After all she was trying to blackmail a criminal organization. She isn't much of anything, she's not even considered a person anymore. And it looks as though she's not much of a spy either. She failed to realize she was trying to steal from a criminal organization at night.

 _Fauna, you moron._ Scolder herself for the tenth time, _when do criminal organizations do most of their work?_

"at night" she answered herself.

So far all she has to show for her effort is a couple sore legs from ducking under windows, a paper cut on her right thumb, and a heart that's about to explode from fear of being discovered.

She needed to get out of here. Perhaps she could try again some other time.

The light passed by the window again, she stood and made her way to the door. Fauna turned the knob and exited the room. As quietly as she could she made her way down the hall. She briefly wondered if the beat of her heart could be heard through the entire complex and send all the night guards running in her direction. Very eager to take out the source of the noise.

She turned the corner to find the top of the stairwell. She was 3 floors up. To her left and out the window she heard commotion. She peered down, sure enough guards were running in the direction of her exit.

"No way could they hear it!" panicked struck her. _What was she supposed to do now?_

Fauna began to descend the stairs hoping she was wrong about their direction. She stopped as she heard a loud thud underneath her. The noise was two flights down. She craned her neck to see what was happening.

 _Maybe it was just a drill of some kind_. There was no confidence in that statement. She knew that something was happening.

As she peered down through the twisting rails, she let out a small yelp of shock, fear and panic. She hoped it wasn't as loud as it seemed.

 _No such luck._

As soon as the sound left her mouth. The man known as the Devil of Hell's Kitchen jerked his head up at Fauna's location.

She thought her heart couldn't beat in fear much faster. When she saw the man in the black mask, partially covering his face look in her direction, obviously she had been wrong.

Things had been quiet since Wilson Fisk's down fall. Only a few ambushes here and there by Daredevil. He mostly left Grayson Shipping alone. The fact that these ambushes never came close to Fauna was all she ever cared about.

Now, she was standing, frozen, just a few feet above him. Their eyes were locked. Or at least where his eyes should be.

 _How did he see?_

For a moment Fauna thought perhaps if she didn't move, he couldn't see her. Afterall, he didn't have slits or holes where his eyes should be. She quickly dismissed that thought as being the stupidest tonight.

Not being able to see his eyes made him even more terrifying. She stood there motionless for what seemed like eternity. He tilted his head to the left just slightly, his attention still on her.

As quickly as Fauna could blink a man materialized out of the shadows and rammed his shoulder in the stomach of the Daredevil. Both men when down, sprawled on the floor.

 _Fauna, you idiot._ Another scolding. _Does that make the 11_ _th_ _or 12_ _th_ _time?_

 _RUN!_

Fauna turned on her heel, bursting through the hallway doors. She ran as fast and hard as she could. Behind her she heard more commotion growing closer.

 _It must be more fighting._ She wouldn't look behind her. She didn't want to know what was happening. All she knew was she had to get out. She had to leave before her presence became too well known.

As she ran, she remembered the small service stairs on the south side of the building. No one used them. They're small, claustrophobic and smell like a mix between mildew and urine. That didn't matter. What did matter was their exit was near an alley that led straight to the street. Once on the street she could run home She wished her options included the subway or bus. Her allowance couldn't afford it.

She figured Daredevil would attract all the attention, for whatever reason he's here, she would be in the clear to just walk out.

The service stairs were just a few more steps. She reached the door an began to push it open. Without thinking, she risked a moment to look behind her. Bodies littered the floor on the other end. The only one standing was looking right at her.

 _Surely, he had eyes under that mask?_

As he moved in her direction, he side swiped one of the guards in the head with his foot. The man had been trying to get back up. "Stay down." Came a rough growl. Fauna could see the Devil's shoulders heaving as his breathing grew heavier.

Fauna used her body weight to push the door, as she went through, she hit something hard. Staggering a few steps back she grabbed her head where she made contact. She took a moment to shake off the shock. When she looked up, she had to crank her neck as far as it would go to meet the large man's eyes. He was clad in black body armor.

"You the one causing this trouble?" His statement was immediately followed by the man raising his leg and landing a swift kick to Fauna's stomach. Her body faltered and flew backward.

She crashed against a hard surface. She imagined herself bouncing off it and falling to the floor. But unlike any wall, it gave way.

"Umph." A surprised voice grunted as both bodies hit the floor. Her head snapped back and hit something hard. As her stomach screamed in agony, Fauna tried to catch the breath that had been knocked out of her. Her heart grew louder and skipped every other beat. It took her a moment to realize who she had hit. Who was now at her back, beneath her.

She froze.

Fauna was not only within arm's length of the most terrifying man in Hell's Kitchen, and she was currently on top of him. He could easily reach up and snap her neck.

The sound of approaching boots filled Fauna's ears. "Well, there's two of you then." The armored man said.

Fauna's eye's widened at the understanding of what the man meant. _Did he think I was with the Daredevil?_ _That's not good! That's really not good._

The man lifted his boot and flew hard and fast toward Fauna's face. She turned and squeezed her eyes shut. _This was it,_ she thought, _death._ At any moment her skull would be crushed.

When the boot never made contacted with her face, she opened her eyes and turned her head to the armored man standing over her. Daredevil had intercepted, bringing his hands up on either side of her and catching the boot in his grasp.

The armored man was pushing down, smirking in the process.

Daredevil's arms began to shake with exhaustion. "A bit of help would be nice." His strained voice came from behind her.

Her hands flew up, grabbing the boot a long side the black gloves of the man underneath her. She pushed, straining.

"Leg's up. Lock them around his." A rough whisper came to her ear as the armored man laughed in early celebration of crushing two people beneath his heel.

"W— what?" She stuttered, confused.

"Leg's up!". He grunted

Fauna did as he demanded. She hurled her legs up and tried to hook them around their oppressors' leg. She failed.

His laughter grew, he was toying with them, and pushed down harder. Fauna's hands began to hurt.

The man beneath her groaned at the added weight.

"Again!" he demanded.

She hurled her legs up again, this time succeeding. Simultaneously, Daredevil kicked out his foot connecting with the man's other leg. The boot twisted in their hands as he lost balanced, crashing to the floor.

Suddenly Fauna found herself being hoisted and rolled across the floor as Daredevil moved to his side.

She looked up. Both men had already made it to their feet. They moved toward each other, bringing their fists up. Like dogs to a fight.

Fauna coughed, still trying to recover her breath. She turned her eyes from the two men, and back to the service stairs.

 _I've got to get out of here._ She thought. _It's my funeral if I don't._ T

The man in the combat armor had seen her face. Deep down she knew she was already dead. Her _employer_ would never believe anything she offered as a cover story. She looked back at the two men, now in a punching competition. Then bolted for the stairs.

The alley was cold, the breeze sent chills up her spine. Fauna wrapped her arms around her mid-section. Fisting her shirt in her hands. Her hair whirled around. It hurt to breath. It hurt to walk, but she had to get as much distance between her and Grayson. A few blocks down, she kept looking behind her. Afraid someone was following her. The street was quiet for the most part. She passed a few stragglers here and there. A few more blocks, and she began feeling confident that she was okay. Her walk slowed. Allowing her to breath a bit easier.

An arm shot out from the alley she was currently passing. It grabbed her by the elbow and yanked so quickly she didn't have time to register what happened. Before she blinked her back was against the rough bricks. A forearm stretched across her chest and a hand covered her mouth to muffle any verbal protest.

Fauna was nose to nose with the masked man. The Daredevil.

Her hands flew up in response to the firm pressure holding her in place, pressing against her chest. She scratched and pulled at his arm. Her breath becoming heavier and more strained.

Panic set in when she realized his hands were on her. The one thing she feared more than anything, being touched without her consent.

"Listen to me very carefully." He commanded in a low, calm voice. It was a dangerous voice. There were many warnings in that tone, that cautioned a person to tread lightly.

"You are not to move, not to scream. Don't do anything that would draw attention and make me lash out."

Phantom sounds of bones breaking echoed in Fauna's ears causing her to flinch and her heart skyrocketed to a point previously unknown to her before.

"I'm going to trust you understand me clearly?"

Inhaling sharply, she nodded her understanding. Slowly the Devil of Hell's Kitchen released his grip over her mouth.

He paused. Fauna supposed he was waiting for any reaction from her. Giving her a chance to do something that would allow him to retaliate.

She noticed his mask had been split a few inches above his cheek bone. A cut appeared beneath. Blood streamed down leaving a thin red line from his temple to somewhere beneath his neck line. One of Grayson's guards must have gotten a lucky shot with a knife.

"Your name?" He asked. "if you lie, I will know"

Fauna was shocked, it wasn't what she was expecting though the question made sense. Of course, he wanted to know the names of his opponents. So he could track them down faster. But the last thing she wanted was to tell the crazy vigilante who she was.

"Your name!" He demanded in a raised, yet hushed, tone.

 _Was he serious about the lying?_ She briefly wondered.

"M—Mary"

He took a moment. He brought her forward just slightly and knocked her back against the wall. It wasn't enough to hurt, but enough to frighten.

Fauna yelped in response to the quick motion. _Maybe he was serious._

"Lie, try again."

 _How did he know that_ , she wondered? _Had he already known about all of Grayson_ 's employees?

Her mother's name came to mind, it calmed her slightly. "Louisa" she said aloud without really meaning too.

He paused taking a moment longer to regard her answer. His lips fell to a thin line.

With lightning speed, he twisted her around, her face now pressed against the brick. He forced her arm behind her at an odd angle. It wasn't painful, but highly uncomfortable.

Fauna cried out. _Okay, he's serious. Very serious._

"A little more pressure applied, and you won't have use of this arm for a long while." He said in that low, calm voice.

Fauna's head echoed the warning of that dangerous tone. As her breath quickened, with the added pressure he placed on her chest she felt as if she was suffocating.

 _I can't breathe,_ she realized. _He's killing me! I c…can—can't breathe!_

Panic set in. She began thrashing against him. Ignoring the pain that shot through her arm. An eruption of wind burst through the dark alley rustling up the leaves and loose trash. It whipped Fauna's long, brown hair around her.

She felt woozy and suddenly her hand was free, nothing held her weight and she slid down toward the cold cemented side walk. Everything from the night's fiasco hit her hard. Darkness seeped in at the edges of her vision. Her head felt heavy and pounded.

She began to give in to that darkness and her vision blurred. Feeling his hands on her snapped her back to mindfulness. _No, no hands._

"Take a few deep breaths" he instructed. Now positioned in a squat opposite her.

Fauna looked up. His jaw formed a hard line. She noticed he wasn't looking directly at her. His gaze was on something else.

"Breathe."

Fauna tried to do what he commanded.

He placed a hand on the wall behind Fauna's head. It was hard to focus with the Devil of Hell's Kitchen in such a threating position. She tried to make herself shrink farther into the brick. A little distance would help.

His gazed became more focused on her. But Fauna couldn't quite place it.

"Take a deep breath. And blow it out"

Fauna closed her eyes, inhaling and exhaling for the next few seconds. To her surprise the dizziness began to subside. He removed his hand and draped them both loosely over his knees.

"Name?" he said. Fauna had high hopes that perhaps he had forgotten the interrogation. She wasn't shocked that he hadn't.

"Fauna." She swallowed hard as embarrassment flooded her at the faltering of her voice. His head tilted.

"Fauna." He repeated in approval. "Good." His hands moved, Fauna noticed slower than before, to her upper arms, just below her shoulders. He pulled her up, encouraging her to stand. She followed his lead and used the brick wall to steady herself.

He didn't relinquish any of the space between them but lowered his hands to his sides. Fauna was thankful his hands were no longer touching her.

"Why were you at Grayson Shipping tonight Fauna?"

The use of her name was more intimidating than comforting. Again, she didn't want to answer him. Her hesitation gave her away.

"Fauna." He took a small step, closing the already very small space between them. "You're thinking about lying… don't"

Fauna wished she could disappear.

"it…it's where I wor… I work."

Another head tilt let Fauna know he was considering her answer.

His head came back up. "Quit" he demanded.

Fauna's heart sank. He was demanding the one thing she couldn't give.

"You must know what kind of people you work for."

Ashamed, her eyes lowered to the ground. Her heart jumping wildly. She nodded.

"Quit." He demanded again. "Do you understand Fauna?"

She didn't know how to answer. She couldn't quit. That was not going to be possible. She starred at him. Unbelieving this whole insane thing. She had to tell him no. Once she did, what would he do to her?

His hands came back up grabbing her upper arms. She flinched at the movement, and pain radiated through them. Hands, again hands were on her. She felt like vomiting.

"Do. You. Understand?"

Tears stung her eyes. She couldn't say she would leave, she literally couldn't do that. His gripped tightened.

All she could do was nod her head in response.

Her knees buckled as he let go and disappeared in the shadows. She once again found herself on the ground.

 **Matthew**

Matthew looked up from the bottom of the stairwell. He had heard her voice before. During his investigation of the premises about an hour ago. He understood from her rustling through drawers and misplaced comments to herself she was doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing. He dismissed her, she wasn't a threat to what he was there to do.

However, now he stood mesmerized by her form. Yes, Mathew could see. His cane and glasses were just for show. He didn't want people to be put off by his abilities. So, he hid them. He didn't want them to ask questions. Especially now. It was even more important he kept up with the blind charade. But he didn't see like everyone else. Flames licked at every form he came across. They formed the images he saw. His world was on fire.

But when he sensed her, he saw something else entirely. Yes, fire swirled all around her. But her, he had never experienced anything like it. He was unable to rip himself away from her.

He could only explain it as diamonds in the night sky sparkling a bright shine. The shimmers alternated their levels of brightness. They cascaded and swirled within and around her creating and defining her small frame.

Her heart beat was erratic, she was frightened, and that only grew stronger the longer she stood there.

Suddenly Matthew was hit hard, breath flew from his lungs as he hit the floor. He landed a few elbows to the face of the man on top of him and tossed him to the side. He looked to the top of the stairs. The girl was gone. He stretched his senses. _There_. She wasn't far.

Following her wasn't hard. As he drew closer, she flooded his senses. Which was the reason why he missed the large armored man invading the space.

The man was considerably larger that Matthew. _That's good._ He thought, a smirk forming across his face. _I like a challenge._

Then Fauna's body flew directly at him.

…

Matthew perched high on a building rooftop. He no longer could see the bright shimmer she emitted. However, he could still hear her heavy footsteps as she walked. Her heart still beat wildly in fear.

His business with Grayson could wait. He came to make sure what he saw was real. After the accident when he realized his senses where getting stronger, the world began to take shape. It has been the same ever since. _Until now_ , he thought as he peered down at the shimmering figure.

He had mixed feeling about what exactly to do with her. She couldn't handle herself, she didn't know anything about fighting or defending herself _. That was obvious._ He thought.

As he stood there questioning her, he struggled to determine whether she was telling him the truth or lying. It took him longer. She did something to him. She overwhelmed his senses just like in the office building of Grayson Shipping. It was hard to concentrate, and it got worse the closer he came to her.

She was lying about her name. Or at least that's what he could conclude from her wildly beating heart. His dilemma was that he couldn't treat her like the usual criminals he came across. At his estimate he had at least seventy pounds and six inches on her.

He needed to know why she was there. _Who was she?_ She was resisting him, lying, which meant she had something to hide. After the second lie he grabbed her arm, twisting her around to face the brick. To get her to talk he'd exude a little extra pressure and threaten pain to her extremities.

Hurting her was never his intention, but she was frightened, too frightened, and began to panic and hyperventilate.

Then something happened. The hair on his neck and arms stood straight. Fauna's body began vibrating and the cascades of shimmering swirls intensified. Matthew stretched his senses, trying to grasp what was happening to her body.

The electricity in the air heightened. The molecules surrounding them seemed to bend and break, sending a shock through his body. For a moment Matthew couldn't sense anything around him. He was in darkness.

"What the—" He let go as his hands flew up in defense. As quickly as he lost his abilities, he regained them. Fauna fell. The light emitting from her form dulled. Matthew instinctively reach for her, not wanting to lose that unique vision.

He needed to calm her down. Whatever was happening to her was hurting her.

He took a moment to gather his thoughts and placed a hand on the wall to balance himself. _Talk her through it. Calm her down._ He commanded his self _._

After he coached her through some breaths, she began to cooperate with him and gave in.

 _Fauna. Her name is fitting and somehow…famili_ ar. He thought, rolling her name over and over his mind. He couldn't place her, but he knew he was missing something. Once her breathing returned to normal, she began to brighten back up. Matthew sat across from her in wonder.

Threatening her was the only thing he could think to do after hearing she worked for Grayson Shipping. Not only that she knew what kind of business they truly did. At the least, she was an accessory. He couldn't allow that.

Scaring her enough to quit her job was something he could do. Maybe then she can stay out of trouble. He'd give her a chance to change before turning her over to the law.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Fauna

There was no sleeping for Fauna the rest of the night. She sat on her couch staring at her blank walls. Any moment they would come for her. There was no way she had gotten away with not being recognized. The guard that had kicked her in the stomach and then tried to crush in her skull would give up her name. Now, she was just waiting. They would come and drag her away. No one could stop them. No one would even try.

 _How stupid could you be?!_ She thought. _Everything's ruined._

Tears streamed down her cheeks. She couldn't remember when they began. They, now, wouldn't stop. Her plan was to simply go in and get something, anything to hold over their head. Her life was over, she knew that. She would not be able to escape. She would live the rest of her life, however long that might be, trapped in that place. That was okay, she knew that. She accepted it.

She knew there was no going back when she asked for her _employer's_ help. However, she didn't realize it would be this extreme. The things this company did, she didn't imagine. Probably because she wasn't evil, heartless, or soulless like everyone else at that place.

Once she realized she wasn't going to be able to survive she decided she had to get leverage. Something to keep the payments to the Drax Corp going long after her death.

Her chance was gone, taken from her. _Daredevil._ She scowled _._ If it wasn't for him showing up when he did. Perhaps she would have succeeded tonight. She would have the information she needed. Now, because of him and the commotion he caused, she had nothing. Because of him, she sat here waiting for them to come, dragging her away. Do their worst. They would probably torture, thinking she was working with him.

Even if by some miracle she wasn't recognized, and the company wouldn't be breaking down her door any moment, what would she do about Daredevil? She was now on his radar. He wanted her to quit her job. He didn't even give her the chance to explain anything. The rumors she's heard about him ranged from everything to savior, to torturer, to beheadings.

 _How real was his threat,_ she wondered? Judging by how her arm felt he didn't have a problem hurting her, especially if he thought she was some kind of criminal. _Would he take the time to check on me?_ If Daredevil is focused on the nightly business of Grayson Shipping it was probably only a matter of time before she ran into him again.

 _No._ She thought. She didn't have much to do with that part of Grayson. If she stayed away past normal business hours, he'd never know she was there. _After all, he only comes out at night._ Fauna concluded. She was rarely out at night. This night just happened to be a fluke.

 _I'm not a criminal. He has no reason to bother me._ I shouldn't have any trouble, _right?_ Somehow, she couldn't believe it. If she didn't make it on his enemy list, he was definitely on hers.

 _Because of him,_ she thought as the anger bubbled. _My mother…_ More tears fell. She wouldn't say it. She tried to put it out of her mind, but it was too hard. The image of her mother coughing up all that blood came flooding back. It made Fauna shrink into herself. She couldn't handle going through that again.

She held her throbbing abdomen. And her head hurt. She lowered her head into her hands. She wished she had some pain killers. Her budget didn't allow for such luxuries.

From her clock on the kitchen counter she heard the seconds ticking away, then the minutes. After a while Fauna realized hours had gone by.

A ding came from beside her, startling her. It was her phone. It read 4:45 am. It was from her _employer_? Anger and hate flooded her system at the thought of him. When her mind went back to the night's activities her heart sank. She clicked on the message:

avoid the offices today

She stared at the message, reading and rereading it again and again. _Was this a good thing or bad thing?_ She wondered. _What did it mean?_ She was stunned, with her employer there was no telling what he meant. There was no way he would want her to stay home if he thought she knew something.

 _Did he plan to have me killed on the street, make it look like a mugging?_

 _Or maybe at home and make it look like a burglary?_

 _No,_ she concluded. _I know him. He would want to see me suffer in front of him. He would want to watch, that's the kind of man he was._

She continued to sit and stare. _What am I going to do?_ She leaned back feeling hopeless and slipped into darkness.

Only two hours of sleep before the light and busy street noise streamed through Fauna's living room window. She shot to her feet.

"It's late!" She cried, heart racing at the thought of what her punishment would be today.

She began racing toward her bedroom but stopped herself. The events of last night came flooding back. She remembered the text her _employer_ sent. Her hand came up and covered her chest at the location of her heart. She let out a breath trying to calm herself. She sat back down. Her sadness returned. She was still unsure of what to do. There was nothing much she could do.

She let out a puff of air, blowing her long bangs from her eyes. It doesn't matter what happens now. Fauna imagined being stuck between a rock and a hard place. She had a new respect for that phrase.

Even if she happened to escape Grayson, which would never happen, she would have to fend off Daredevil.

"I suspect that would be impossible as well." She said.

If this was the end, she would at least go for a visit. Since she supposedly had the day off, she would go to the one person she felt safe with. The one person that made her smile. The one person that didn't frighten or trap her. Even here, at her apartment…well not hers, it was Grayson's, was not a place she liked to stay. This place was cold and suffocating. It had two small rooms. The first room, the kitchen and living room, wasn't much bigger than a standard size bedroom. There was only one window, a single pane, adjacent from the kitchen area. Sadly, it was the only view to the outside. Even that was blocked by the fire escape.

The second room made up her bedroom and bathroom. Fauna believed it must have once been a walk-in closet. She was only allowed the simplest furniture. Pictures around or hung on the wall were forbidden. She wasn't allowed a television, not even a radio. Unfortunately, her flip phone, which was also not hers and was sure it was from 1998, didn't offer any form of entertainment or comfort.

Fauna spent as little time in this place as little as possible. During her days off, which were far and few in between she went for a visit or a walk around the city. Fauna loves being outdoors, especially when the sun is shining. Nowadays the sun just didn't seem to shine as bright. Too many clouds blocked its view. Most nights if the weather allowed, she was on the roof enjoying the night sky. She loved to fall asleep looking at the stars. It may seem like a small thing, but the fresh air made her feel free and limitless.

She looked at her wardrobe, which hung on a short wire in the corner of her bedroom. She couldn't go in her normal work wear. Earlier she had taken a quick glance out the window and it seemed like it would be a warm day. She needed to feel the sun on her skin, so she chose a blue, strapped sundress with a daisy print, it fell just above her knees. She slipped into her white flats as she headed out the door.

"Fauna" came a familiar voice as she locked her door. It was Mrs. Carmichael. Her lovely, sweet old lady, next door neighbor. Fauna deflated a little. Most of the time she gets stuck in awkward conversations with the 70 something year old and today she just wanted to get away.

"Could you be a dear and help me get the stupid door open. The lock won't turn." She complained, wiggling her keys in the lock.

"Sure Mrs. Carmichael." Fauna took the keys from her. And began to struggle with the lock. She quietly said a prayer that she could open it quickly. To her amazement the door popped open. "There you go." She smiled sending a quiet thank you to the heavens.

"Oh, thank you." She returned the smile. "Would you like to come in for some tea?"

"No thank you Mrs. Carmichael, I'm headed out."

"Oh, that's a shame, Where to, dear?"

Fauna hated answering questions about her agenda. Her hesitation must have been noticeable.

"I'm sorry dear, I don't mean to pry." She grabbed her bags and waddled into her apartment. "You know I'm just an old lady, gotta find my entertainment somewhere."

Fauna offered her a smile as the old lady turned to face her again. "Oh, that's okay. I'm just off to visit my mother."

"That's wonderful dear, you know when I was a little girl my mother—"

 _Oh no,_ thought Fauna. Every time Mrs. Carmichael starts off a sentence like that it's never good and usually keeps her there for an hour and ends with some point that Fauna needed a man in her life to fulfill some kind of purpose. All she wanted to do was leave.

"—had this boyfriend, he had this big—"

"I'm sorry" Fauna interrupted. "I am running late this morning. I've really gotta go." She said backing away toward the elevator. As she stepped in, she could still hear Mrs. Carmichael.

"Now, they say a man with big—"

Fauna let out a breath waiting for the doors to close, very thankful she didn't hear the end of that story.

It took roughly 30 minutes to walk the distance between her apartment and her mother.

"Mom?" She yelled as she opened the front door. "It's just me."

"Hey, honey. I'm in the kitchen."

As Fauna walked through the hallway, she could hear a man's voice flowing from the kitchen.

"Alright, Mrs. Bosk," The voice said as Fauna entered through the doorway. "If you will just—" He paused when he glanced up at Fauna. "Hello" A smile crept across his face.

"Hi" Fauna offered a weak smile. She didn't like a stranger being in her mother's house.

"Fauna" said her mother, motioning her to sit down at the round table with the two of them. "You're just in time, the tea is almost finished."

Fauna's tongue danced at the thought of her mother's tea. She sat down as her mother stood and turned to the tea pot on the stove. She clanged some dishes around looking for cups. Fauna took her eyes from her mother and looked back to the man sitting across the table from her. Another smile slithered across his face when their eyes met. It made Fauna uncomfortable.

A cup was placed in front of her with another clang. Fauna looked up and smiled a silent thank you.

"Fauna, this is Mr. Androle" her mother sat back down. "He's from Anderson and Associates."

"Oh" Fauna's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _Why was her mother meeting with a lawyer?_

"Mr. Androle is here because—"

"Mrs. Bosk, I would recommend that we continue in private."

Fauna was a bit insulted by his suggestion.

"Oh, that's okay" Her mother smiled. Fauna's heart melted. Her mother always had the warmest smile. "This is my daughter. I will be discussing this with her anyway."

Mr. Androle smiled, "of course." Turning back to Fauna.

"Well, we're finishing up anyway." He said as he shuffled some papers back in front of my mother. "Just sign here, and everything will be finalized." He sat a pen down as he clicked it open.

Louisa picked it up.

"Mom?" Fauna began putting her hand out toward the papers, hoping to cause some hesitation. She was sure she heard a groan as Mr. Androle sat back in his chair. "What, exactly, is going on here?"

"Well, I was going to surprise you, and take you to a fancy dinner." She smiled. "Then I thought we could—"

"Mom, just tell me what's happening here."

"Macfinn Distribution is offering me a large amount of money because of my condition."

Fauna sat back trying to comprehend what exactly is happening.

"Like I was saying, I thought we would celebrate by going out to dinner and then maybe we could take a small trip out West. We've always wanted to see the Grand Canyon –"

Her mom continued to talk about their immediate future, but all Fauna could think of asking why. Ever since she's been immersed in the world of Grayson, she's learned a few things about how bad and manipulative people can really be.

"—Can you afford the time off from your studies to go?"

"Wait… Mom. Exactly how much money are they offering?"

Her mom shifted through the papers, then handed her a smaller note. Fauna's eyes widened in response.

"As you can see it's very generous." Mr. Androle suggested. Fauna's eyes climbed to his from the paper and saw another one of those creepy smiles.

Fauna shook her head. "Did you ask why they're giving you this?" She looked back to the paper.

"Well… no. They just want to help me out. After all, I have worked for them since I was sixteen."

"Mom, nobody just helps people out these days." She crumpled the paper in her hand, not meaning to. She was just so frustrated.

She turned back to Mr. Androle. "Why does Macfinn want to do this?"

His jaw was clinching. "Like your mother said, she's worked for the company for a long time. They want to see she's taken care of for a while."

"No, I'm not buying that."

"Honey—" Her mom began.

"No, mom" Fauna grabbed the pen. "You're not signing this. What are her other options?" She turned back to the lawyer.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Androle's eyebrows flew up his forehead.

"I mean what else can we do?" Fauna looked back to her mother and felt a pang of guilt. Louisa's excited state had deflated. "From what her doctor said…"

"Fauna –"

"No, Mom. Macfinn could very well be the reason you ended up this way. All those chemicals you were around." Fauna sat up closer to Louisa. "Think about it, I mean, you even said it yourself."

Silence momentarily filled the room. Fauna and Louisa stared at each other. Fauna wished her mother could hear her silent apologies. Apologies for everything, being rude and interrupting her, not visiting as often as she used to, and not letting her sign that paper. That money could certainly help, but it wasn't significant enough to make a lasting impact. Sure, she had no idea how long her mother had left. As long as she kept up with the treatment from Drax Corp. Her mother should be fine.

The money Macfinn was offering wasn't enough. They needed more. Her mom lowered her head. Fauna took that as a sign of defeat. She wasn't going to sign.

"Well, Mr. Androle?" Her mother lifted her head up. "Looks like I won't be signing."

"Mrs. Bock, it would be in your best interest to sign."

"What?" asked Fauna. "Aren't you supposed to do what we ask, support our decision?"

"I think you have the wrong idea here, Fauna." She didn't like the way he played her name on his tongue.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm not your mother's lawyer."

Fauna, confused, looked to her mother. Louisa gave her a shrug. _Oh, mom._ She thought in frustration.

"Who's lawyer, are you? What's the next step?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"Wha—what does that mean?" Fauna began to get angry.

"Look, I think you should sign the papers." He pushed another pen toward her mother.

"No!" Fauna grabbed it up. "What happens if we don't?"

The man stayed silent for a moment, staring at Fauna.

"Who is doing this, who sent you?" She questioned.

"I'm not at liberty to say." He said. "Attorney-Client privilege prevents me from disclosing any information."

"Attorney- Client?" questioned Fauna.

"I understand your situation; these people are powerful." He brought up his hands and placed them flat on the table. _Was he threatening us,_ wondered Fauna. _And what is attorney-client privilege?_

"If you don't sign…" he stopped himself. "I can assure you the best thing to do is take the money."

"Who says?" Fauna asked again. But he stayed silent.

Louisa stood, her chair scooted back in response, making a squeaking noise. "My daughter's right. We need to look into this in more detail. You should leave."

Her mother looked strong. Fauna felt proud seeing her mother like that. He gathered the papers and put them inside his briefcase. She followed their conversation as Louisa led the man down the hall.

"It's my professional opinion you're making a mistake." She heard the front door close and lock. _What was going to happen now? A bus falling on my head? I kill somebody?_ She wondered. _Is there anything else that could go wrong in my life?_

Matthew

Matthew stood on the rooftop of his apartment building listening for any other signs of criminal activity that he could involve himself in. The air was crisp and cool. He felt rejuvenated when he drew in a deep breath to relax and listen. When he could relax and focus, he was able to stretch his senses even farther.

Satisfied with the lack of activity, he descended the stairs into his living room and slipped the mask off his head. The night had not been as successful as he thought it would be. Grayson Shipping has been involved in some questionable activity for a while. He just hasn't had the time to deal with them while taking down Fisk and his empire. Now, Wilson Fisk is behind bars, some of his competition has risen to new heights. A few have been trying to become the new Fisk. The people behind Grayson Shipping are one of them.

 _That's not going to happen,_ Matthew decided.

He would make sure no one like Wilson Fisk would ever come to power again. He went to Grayson to scope the place out. Look around. Before he knew it, guards were swarming him. How they realized he was there, he was unsure. Then, she was there. His curiosity got the better of him and he lost focus.

There, with her in the dark alleyway, he was unprepared. Intimidating people and hurting them was a part of his alter ego. Dealing with men was easy. He could beat them, torture them, and break them until he was satisfied. Something inside him even enjoyed the thrill, though he tried to deny it. Women were more difficult. Threatening and becoming physical with someone much smaller, fragile, and weaker was something he was not keen to do. Fortunately, he's not come across many in this line of work. He couldn't just punch or break bones if they didn't talk. He wouldn't.

She kept lying to him. He had never seen or felt anything like her.

 _Fauna, was her name._

He had her in his grasp trying to question her without hurting her and being unsuccessful. Guilt and shame swept over his emotions. He had needed answers from her. He thought a little more pressure would get her to talk. She was scared, so scared. Another pang of guilt pulled at his consciousness. His skin was still buzzing. He couldn't explain what had happened in the alley way. One moment he had her, the next he felt like he'd been shocked with a bolt of electricity. It must have been a coincidence.

He splashed soapy water on his face. Stinging pain throbbed the left side of his face, making him wince. He hadn't noticed the cut from his temple to his jaw line. The blood streamed down his neck. Another visible reminder for people to think he's just a helpless blind man that may or may not be an alcoholic.

 _least this won't scar._ He thought as he dabbed away the dried blood.

Matthew only had a few hours before his alarm would be sounding for work. He lay there struggling with himself. He was exhausted, his body ached and moaned for sleep. But his mind was reeling. He couldn't get the image of Fauna out of his head. Her scent was still lingering all around him. He couldn't place it, he couldn't even describe it. It wasn't like anything or anyone he has been around before. It was frustrating not knowing details. He was used to knowing the details. Where people had been, what they ate, who they had been around, whether they stopped for coffee or not.

He decided that his non-detailed read on Fauna was only because the shock of seeing her was different than he saw everyone else. Next time he'd be able to read her like a book. Those shimmers of light trailing along her figure were mesmerizing. It even took Matthew a moment to register that what he was seeing was real. She was breathing. Moving. Alive. Her heartbeat gave her away. And something else, something more he couldn't put his finger on. He could sense it but couldn't explain. It troubled him, not being able to solve her. He wouldn't be seeing her again though. There wouldn't be a next time. Even if he wanted to or desired it, Matthew wouldn't even admit that.

He realized he was fixated on her again, he pushed her out of his mind, rolled over and tried to sleep.

Two hours in and his alarm clock blared. He reached to turn it off. Almost simultaneously his phone began calling out.

 _Really Foggy,_ thought Matthew.

His friend often called as soon as he knew Matthew would be awake. Often, he'd talk about nothing in particular. Matthew was pretty sure Foggy was calling just to check up on him, the habit got worse after Foggy found out how Matthew spent his nights.

"Hello" Matthew said as he tapped the screen. Trying to focus and shake the sleep off.

"Hey Buddy!" Foggy's familiar morning tone sounded extra lively. Matthew wondered what he was up to. "You alive? Well… I guess if you weren't this would be a pretty rad conversation."

"Don't worry, Foggy. I'll be there today."

"Cool, cool. I just wanted to make sure you're not laying in a gutter somewhere, or on a rooftop half dead."

"I'm fine."

"Awesome, listen… I'm headed to the police station."

"Anything wrong?" asked Matt.

"Dude… like everything!"

For a moment Matt's heart beat a bit faster, but quickly realized how over dramatic Foggy could be sometimes.

"We got like… no clients, Matt. Our firm is going down the drain, man. Pretty soon we won't have any lights to turn on. We can't afford to pay the rent. The worst part is we won't be able to pay Karen, let alone ourselves."

A smile crossed Matthew's face. "It's not that dire Foggy. Not yet anyway."

"I'm just saying, if Karen goes, just dig a hole and throw me in."

Matthew laughed.

"I figure if I hang out there long enough, there's bound to be someone who needs defending."

"Well, good luck."

"Yep. See ya."

The phone clicked, and Matthew was left alone. He closed his eyes. _Just a few more minutes._ He thought. _Then I'll get up._ He closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, it was many hours later.

"Eleven forty-two, AM" announced the automated voice on his clock after he pushed the button.

Matt jumped to his feet. _Foggy won't like this._

Twenty minutes later Matthew was walking down the hallway to their office. A strange buzzing noise filled his ears. And a heart, frightened and verging on terrified pounded in his ears.

Matthew reached for the door knob and froze when he heard a newly familiar voice coming from the other side. He cursed himself for not tuning in from the street. Matthew's own heart began to beat faster.

"I'm so sorry, th—this was a mistake." The girl said. _Fauna,_ realized Matthew.

"Well, perhaps we could try –" said Foggy, he was anxious for some reason.

"No, I'm sorry, I—I'll tell my friend about your advice." The door opened, and Matthew's eyebrows shot up as cascading shimmers forming Fauna's figure began backing into him.

Knowing Karen was near, and he was supposed to be blind, Matthew forced himself to stay put as Fauna's body collided with his. The energy around them pulsated when his skin brushed against hers.

For the second time in less than twelve hours Matthew had her in his grasp as she spun and gripped his forearms. He grabbed her elbows in return. And they stumble into each other. His senses went haywire and his hair stood up.

"Oh," Fauna called out. She pushed away from him as if Matthew was trying to attack her. He let go and stepped back, feeling as if she was on the verge of trying to strike him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she said.

Her face heated, and eyes widened when she realized he was a blind man. "Oh my. You're blind!" Her hands came up and covered her mouth. "Great, I knock over a blind man. Things could get worse." She whispered in a soft voice, he was sure only he could hear her.

"This is Matt, he's the Murdock portion of Nelson and Murdock." Foggy said jumping out through the office entryway before Matthew could respond.

"Mr. Murdock, I'm so, so sor—" Fauna words abruptly ended as he noticed the location her eyes became fixed on. Matthew could sense her panic rise. The catch in her breath and the hard swallow in her throat. He felt the vibration from her skin as she began to quiver. She stared at the cut on the left side of his face. Dread struck him when he realized what she must be thinking.

"I—I'm a – I got to um… go" she stammered as she backed toward the exit.

Matthew stood, not moving as different scenarios ran through his head of what could happen now that she could identify him. Before he realized Fauna was gone and his name was being called.

"Matt!" yelled Foggy. "You okay?" His friend was concerned. Matthew realized he wasn't interacting much with the situation. He hadn't even said one word.

"I forgot something, I'll be back." Matthew turned on his heel, stretched his cane in front of him and began following Fauna.

A sigh from his friend told Matthew he'd have to explain to Foggy later and probably add another lie where Karen was concerned.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Fauna

Fauna left her mother's house not long after Mr. Androle. Confused and frustrated she began walking. She didn't care which direction she was headed, just as long as she didn't have to go back to her apartment. Besides, Fauna did her best thinking when she walked. Even though her life was headed toward numerous disasters, all she could think about was the fact that MacFinn Distribution wanted to buy her mother off.

The threatening tone of Mr. Androle told Fauna they were hiding something. _Perhaps they could reach some other kind of agreement,_ Fauna thought. One that would fix issues like Drax and Grayson. _Could it be possible?_

Her mind drifted back to that moment when she begged the doctor for something to try on her mother, anything at all to stop the cancer from killing her. She closed her eyes, the image of the business card being slid across the desk was as clear now as it was then.

When she lifted the card up it felt heavy. The card only had a name and address listed on it.

Drax Corp.

23rd and 7th

She now knew what that heaviness meant. Accepting the Drax Corps help meant putting the world on her shoulders. She had to go to her father for the money and she signed away her freedom for it. It was the opportunity he had been waiting for.

Her mind snapped back to the present. Her mother worked her entire life for MacFinn. It had to count for something, anything.

Mr. Androle was not out to help her mother. That was clearly evident. She didn't know much about laws, lawyers, privileges and contracts. What could she do alone? She certainly can't afford help. Thoughts, ideas and possibilities dominated her mind as Fauna put one foot in front of the other, pounding the sidewalk, but with each step she became more and more frustrated.

Her situation was hopeless. Grayson wouldn't allow it. She owed him too much, not to mention all the things she had seen and heard. Fauna felt the sun pelting down on her. Her day off was half over already. She sighed, wishing otherwise. She came to a four-story building and leaned against the red brick to adjust her shoe. As she bent down a metal sign caught her eye.

Nelson & Murdock

Attorneys at Law

 _Well, that'd be nice,_ Fauna thought. She wished more than anything she had someone she could talk to and tell everything to. She stood up and began walking when another small sign caught her eye. It was handwritten and taped to the window.

Free consultation

Nelson & Murdock

See Karen Inside

Fauna paused, staring at the note. Mr. Androle's word's re-entering her thoughts, " _attorney-client privilege."_

MacFinn had attorney's, no doubt much better than these guys. She turned to leave, but stopped and turned back. Her thoughts continued to roll around in her head. _It was free, what harm could be done?_ She reached for the doork. A tall, slender woman opened the door a few seconds after Fauna had knocked.

"Hello," the woman beamed a smile. "I'm Karen. Can I help you?"

"Um," Fauna fidgeted nervously. "I saw the sign… a free consultation?"

"Absolutely, come in!" Karen stepped to the side and ushered Fauna to a plain room, with only a table and chairs inside.

"Please sit." Karen instructed, her smile never fading. "Can I get you anything? Coffee, muffin -"

Fauna's stomach lurched at the thought of food. "Yes, please." She said with a little too much enthusiasm.

Once Karen closed the door behind her, Fauna's concerns and fears shot through the roof. She could have planned this better. What was she going to say? She couldn't say too much. She didn't know these people very well. For all she knew they could be greedy and corrupt like most people. She looked around and disregarded that last thought. If they were greedy and took bribes on cases, Fauna figured they have much better office decor. As well as a much better location. In any case she wasn't going to take any chances, she'd leave as much detail out as possible.

The door opened to Karen smiling at her and holding two cups and a tray of muffins. Behind her a man appeared, wearing a suit and a friendly smile. His blonde shaggy hair brushed against his shoulders. He was good looking but not handsome. His teddy bear looks told Fauna he'd make any woman very happy.

"Hello, I'm Foggy Nelson." He reached out his hand to Fauna.

Fauna offered him a quick smile, accepting his offer of a handshake. "Hello."

"I'm sorry, I'm still getting used to this. I didn't get your name." Karen said as the two took their seats. Karen sat at one end of the table, while Foggy sat across from Fauna.

"Oh, um, Ff-lora." Fauna quickly changed her name, "Flora." She needed to be as cautious as possible. "Sorry, I'm a little nervous." She admitted.

"That's okay." Foggy said, "it's normal." He held up his palm to her, a pen intertwined in his fingers. "Let's just begin with why you're here."

"Okay," Fauna shifted in her seat. "Well, I have a friend."

Fauna's eyes darted between the two individual's as both nodded their heads in unison.

"Before I go on, what exactly is attorney-client privilege?" She took a muffin and began gobbling it down.

Karen and Foggy quickly looked at each other.

Foggy cleared his throat, "well, it's a way a client, say… you, could disclose information to the attorney, me, without fear of legal consequences."

"So… I could say I murdered someone and you couldn't tell anyone." Fauna asked.

"Basically, yeah." Foggy replied.

Karen sat up a little straighter and leaned forward. "Was it self defense?"

"Oh, well no. No!" Fauna's cheeks flushed with color. "No, I didn't murder anyone. I just wanted to make sure I understood."

"Whatever you tell us, Fauna. It doesn't leave this room." Foggy reassured her.

"My Friend, I'm not sure how to help him." Of course Fauna was talking about herself, but thought it best to pretend she wasn't attached to the situation. So she changed her name, referred to herself as a friend and changed genders. She hoped that it was convincing and made a mental note to keep up with all those changes, otherwise it was going to get very complicated.

"Is he injured?" Karen asked.

"Oh, no." Fauna quickly answered. "Um, he got himself involved with a company."

They nodded again, encouraging her to continue.

"He got sick and had to quit, and now this company wants to buy him off." She explained mashing together her's and her mother's situations. "When he refused their offer, the attorney threatened him."

"Okay, go on." Foggy replied.

Fauna swallowed the lump in her throat. "The company isn't-."

"Are they involved with illegal dealings?" Foggy interrupted.

"Um, I think so." Fauna answered.

"Would your friend be willing to testify against this… company?" Foggy asked.

Testify? Thought Fauna. She hadn't considered that. Fear rose and her heart began pounding. Grayson had their hands in a lot of pockets, including judges.

"I'm not sure." Fauna answered. "What would happen?"

"He'd go into protective custody." Foggy answered.

Fauna knew what that meant. That meant her life would be in the hands of people who may or may not be on the payroll of the city's biggest crime bosses. In the aftermath of Wilson Fisk, the city took down a lot of corrupt officials. It was on the news for weeks, the trails took even longer. Investigators took down one right after the other.

It was impossible to know for sure if all of them were arrested. Even some, supposedly innocent, officials got caught in the crossfire. Once the nightly News got through their careers would never recover. And what would happen to her mother? Suddenly Fauna realized even if she wanted to testify, she'd never be able to.

"What about his family?" She asked.

"They could go as well." Karen answered.

If she and her mother went into protective custody and she testified, the money going toward her mother's experimental medications would end. Her mother's cancer could return. Whether they were experimental or not they were working, she wasn't going to watch her mother die again. She couldn't take that chance.

Fauna stood. The chair raked loudly across the floor. "Thank you both for your time, but I must be going."

As Fauna headed for the door Foggy rushed in front of her. "Flora, wait! If there's anything else, we can help you. Protect you." Fauna realized he was referring to her in the situation. She guessed the whole 'my friend's in trouble' act had been played too many times before and they saw right through it.

Fauna looked up into the man's kind eyes. He was sincere, but unfortunately it was her she was worried about. And no matter what promises he made the wrath of cancer was out of his abilities. She smiled.

"Flora, please. Let us help." Karen begged. "This place doesn't look like much but they helped me and they can help you too."

"I'm so sorry, th—this was a mistake." Fauna said.

"Well, perhaps we could try –" said Foggy, he was anxious for some reason.

"No, I'm sorry, I—I'll tell my friend about your advice." She interrupted, she didn't want to hear any more. She didn't have to. If she wanted to keep her mother alive and safe, she'd have to figure something else out. She opened the door to leave and in her haste slammed hard into a warm body behind her.

Fauna stumbled, then steadied herself by grabbing his forearms. She felt his muscles rippling under her grip as he balanced them both. Then she went still, the noise in her ear silenced as she stared hard at the cut on his face. Images of the night before began sending panicked signals through her body. The way the man known as Daredevil held her, threatening her. The eyeless mask covering his face was terrifying. The blood trickling down his neck sent shivers down her spine.

She closed her eyes for a moment, pushing the images away. Get a grip, Fauna, she told herself, the last thing you want is to start having PTSD.

"I—I'm a – I got to um… go" Fauna stammered as she made her way to the exit.

Matthew

Matthew caught up with Fauna a few blocks later. She had just entered the park. After a few minutes of walking the cemented path she found a bench and sat down. Matthew took a spot by a tree behind her. He was conflicted as to what to do. Just as he was the night before.

He had to make sure she wasn't going to the police, or worse her employer and tell them everything she knew about him. If his secret was known he wasn't the only one at risk. His friends and their families would be ruined. And not just ruined. They'd be in danger. Every enemy he made would be after them, thinking they could get to him, and they would be right. He had to protect them. He had nothing to lose, not much anyway. But Foggy and Karen. They had everything.

What could he do? How would he stop her? How far would he have to go? He debated his choices as he watched her. The slight breeze swirled strands of her hair around her shoulders. She shimmered a bright mesmerizing light while everything else around him was dark and on fire. She stared up at the sky, taking in deep breaths. Her heartbeat was a little fast. It could have been from the brisk walk to the park. Or it could be she's about to do something that has her adrenaline and nerves high, like about to walk in the police station and announce his identity to everyone. Or give details to her Grayson about him, his work and friends.

What was she anxious about, he asked himself. The last time her emotions were overflowing the shimmers swirled through her body erratically at high speeds. Right now they were calm. He knelt against the tree and kept his senses trained on her. Minutes ticked by, then hours.

Just as Matthew decided to approach her, well kidnap her, the church bell rang a single toll to signal the half hour. Matthew snapped at attention when Fauna jumped to her feet and took a mad dash for the park entrance. He followed and as soon as he could, he ducked into one of the alley ways. He would be faster if he could drop the poor blind man act. He took to the roof tops, he would get ahead of her that way. He had to stop her before she made it to the police station or to her boss. She must have been sitting there trying to decide what she should do. In either case Matthew wasn't going to let her get far.

Kidnapping was not ideal. But he could hold her until he found something that mattered to her. Scare her into thinking he'd hurt them if she told anyone about who he was. He would never act on it of course, but she didn't have to know that. And though kidnapping was illegal, in the scheme of things, it was the least of his worries with all the other laws he'd broken.

As he jumped from one roof top to another he called Foggy on his cell.

"Yo Matt, what was up with you earlier?"

"No time now to explain, the girl that was in the office earlier. I want everything she said and did in a file waiting for me. Can you ask Karen to do that?"

"Which one? The one you bumped into and then took off after? I mean I'm assuming that's why you left, because of her."

"Yeah, that one. I gotta go." Matthew hung up before he heard another word from Foggy.

He positioned himself at the edge of the roof and allowed himself to fall parallel to the building, catching the fire escape. He pushed himself against it and jumped horizontally, turning his body 160 degrees, to the neighboring building. He caught a drain pipe and slid to the cemented alley floor. The sound of his shoes echoed. He straightened himself and listened to make sure no one else inhabited the alley. The evening was beginning to set. The alley way was growing dark, perfect for what he was about to do.

He heard Fauna approaching. He began reaching out to grab her. Suddenly a car screeched its brakes, came up onto the sidewalk and stopped in front of her. Matthew drew back his hand as a man jumped out of the car.

"Hello Fauna." Said the man, he towered over her. Matthew heard Fauna's heart beat skyrocket. She was afraid, very afraid. Her small feet retreated a few steps.

"Your father wishes to speak with you." The man said. He stepped aside and motioned inside the car. Despite her fear, she obeyed and the car sped off, leaving Matthew behind.

He cursed the now exhaust filled air. He'd never be able to follow them. It wasn't dark enough yet, and though he was quite skilled and very fast he'd never be able to catch up to them. And since he had no idea who her father was or where he lived he was left behind.

Panic filled him. How would he get to her before she had the chance to reveal him, he thought. He'd have to stake out Grayson Shipping if he wanted to find her again. He returned home to suit up for the night. It was the only thing he could do.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Fauna

The car sped through the streets and weaved in and out of traffic. Fauna sat silently, her arms and legs feeling numb. This is it, she thought. This is what she feared. Her father knew of her after-hour adventure, not to mention that it coincided with the Daredevil's visit. Grayson and his partners would punish her for her betrayal. She scolded herself. How could she have been so stupid to allow herself to mess everything up. All she had to do was keep her head down, mind her own business and do what her father wanted.

Sure it wasn't the life she dreamed or the best way to live. But she'd be alive and so would her mother.

"So Fauna, have you thought about my proposal?"

The tall, broad shouldered man next to her was Ace. Her father's right hand man. His daytime persona was all business. He was always clothed in fine suits and italian leather shoes. However, at night he shed that skin like a snake and became an unstoppable mercenary. Fauna had caught a glimpse of what he could do when she dropped some paperwork off at her father's office, the broken and bloody man at Ace's feet pleaded for his life. Fauna literally had to bite her tongue and made a mental note never to cross him.

Ace was dangerous, charming and cunning. Fauna often witnessed how he could persuade anyone to do anything. He had a smile that said everything a woman ever wanted to hear, but underneath it he was a killer.

Fauna turned and looked up into his piercing gray-blue eyes. A strand of his raven hair fell across his forehead. Hints of a large tribal tattoo inched up the left side of his neck/ She wondered if he would be the one task to kill her. Did he already know and have a plan? He could do it so easily. Fauna found herself hoping he would make it quick.

The proposal he spoke of was about a date. He wanted to take her to dinner, and probably much more than that. He promised he could get her father to agree to let her stay out late and possibly even have the following day off without being penalized.

But the only thing she could think about was all the horrible things this man did for her father. The people he's killed probably number in the hundreds. The thought of going on a date with him turned her stomach.

"No, I haven't." Fauna answered. "I didn't need to. I told you I'm not interested in dating someone from work." She pulled her eye's away and stared out the window.

"Umm." Ace's voice rumbled in his throat. "That's disappointing. You're breaking my heart."

Fauna mentally roller her eyes, she very much doubted he had a heart. Moments later the car drove through the main gates and the shipping yard. It pulled directly in front of the main office building. Her father's office was on the top floor, far from her own in the neighboring run-down building with constant heating and a/c issues. She was either freezing or about to suffer a heat stroke. She supposed those problems wouldn't matter any more. Ace hoped out of the car and walked around to open her door.

Fauna didn't move, her legs were frozen.

"Any time now, you'd don't want to keep him waiting." Ace said.

She still couldn't, she was going to walk into this building alive and be carried out dead. She thought of her mother. She wished she could see her one last time. A tear rolled down her cheek. Ace came into her peripheral vision as he knelt down just outside the door.

"I know you're not very fond of your father, I understand. But it doesn't matter." He said in a harsh tone. "If you won't willingly come, I'll take great pleasure in forcing you."

The thought of his hands on her was terrifying. Fauna shifted in the seat and Ace stood allowing her room to step out. The other two men in the car left while she followed Ace onto the elevator and up to the 11th floor. Her father's office was just ahead and Fauna felt like turning and fleeing. Perhaps she could make it out of the building. But there was nowhere to go. It looked as though the number of guards had doubled, maybe even triple in some sections of the shipping yard.

Like he knew what she was thinking, Ace stole a glance of her over his shoulder and knocked on the door and slid it open.

"Mr. Grayson, Fauna is here." He announced.

He announced her arrival like she had any choice in the matter. Ace pivoted to the side and opened the door wide enough for her to slip past him. He nudged his head to motion for Fauna to move. Her legs felt like jelly, but she forced herself.

"Sit down." Her father's voice sounded agitated. Fauna took the seat just across from his large oak desk. She glanced to her right and looked out the wall of windows. At least it was turning into a beautiful sunset. The brown leather of her father's chair swiveled around and she met his eyes. He looked agitated as well. His salt and pepper hair was not in its usual slicked back style. It was messy as if he'd been running his hands through it most of the day from stress or worry. He stared back at her for a moment, then grabbed a piece of paper from his desk and studied it.

"Looks like you were dangerously close to missing curfew." He tossed the paper back on his desk.

Fauna opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"She was just a few blocks from her apartment, she would have made it if I hadn't picked her up." Ace said from behind her. She fiddled nervously with her fingers and had to stop herself from turning to eye him.

"Thank you Ace, that'll be all." Grayson said without looking in his direction. He kept his eyes on her. She heard the door shut behind her and that familiar emptiness filled the room. Fauna and her father might as well have been a thousand miles from each other. There was no love between them, not even a hint of some kind of concern or empathy for one another.

Fauna never knew him and if it weren't for his money helping her mother she'd never care to.

"We have a problem." He declared.

Fauna swallowed hard. Her heart felt as though it was going to burst through her chest.

"We had a break in last night."

Fauna wondered if now would be a good time to get down on her knees and start begging.

"It was that damn Daredevil. Apparently we've finally made it to his radar." Grayson continued. "What I need to know from you is if you saw or heard anything suspicious before you left work?"

Keep your calm, Fauna coached herself, just stay calm. How was she supposed to answer him? Was it a test? Did he know she was here or didn't he? If he didn't know then she needed to lie, lie like crazy.

But if he did know and she lied anyway he'd probably have her killed. Of course if she told him the truth, he'd probably have her killed. So that was a lose-lose situation. Fauna decided to take the lying route first.

She shook her head no. Hoping and praying he really didn't know anything about her presence last night. But Fauna couldn't stop thinking about that guard that almost smashed her head into a mushy mess.

He nodded. "Starting tomorrow there will be a few new rules. From now on every door has new security systems. You'll need this." He tossed a small object to her.

She caught it as it hit her lap. With shaking hands she turned it over. It was a badge with her name, picture and a barcode printed on it.

"No more keys to enter the buildings. It'll keep track of who and when someone enters a building, much like your apartment building, but much more high tech."

She nodded her understanding.

Grayson stood, his chair rolled back against the wall and he walked over to the windows. He tucked his hands into his pant pockets as he looked out at the orange and pink sky giving way to the dark.

"I'm also changing your hours."

Fauna snapped her head up from the badge.

"Starting tomorrow you start at 9am and done by 6pm. Be back home at 6:30pm. On a few nights I want you back here from 8:30pm until 10pm. You are to be back home by 10:45pm on those days. For now these are the only two places you are allowed to visit."

"What?" Fauna was confused and heartbroken. From the sounds of it she would be able to go anywhere beside work and that awful apartment. She tried to avoid that place as much as possible, always staying out until the last minute of her curfew. He called it her home, she called it her prison. Now it really was going to be her prison.

Grayson made his way to her.

"I can't go to the park or visit Mom? I won't be able to-"

Grayson backhanded her across her cheek. Fauna's head snapped to the side at the impact. She groaned in pain and her hand shot up to her face. She panted at the sudden shock.

"You don't question." He straightened himself as he towered over her and slid his hands back into his pockets. "You do what I say. Your mom and the park are privileges I allow out of the goodness of my heart. You should thank me for them." He smiled. "Do you understand?"

Fauna nodded.

"Good."He sat back down in his chair. "You must understand, Fauna I'm doing this to protect you."

She knew that was a lie. He wasn't doing it to protect her. He was doing this to protect his company.

"It's just that, I'm not allow- able to make personal calls on my cell. If I can't visit mom she's going to start worry about me."

Grayson clasped his palms together at his chest. After a few long moments of silence he nodded. "You may call me once a day and make it short, no more than five minutes."

It wasn't what she'd hoped for, she'd rather see her mom, but at least it was something. And at least he didn't know she wasn't here last night and she wasn't going to be killed. She had a lot to be grateful for at the moment.

"Ace!" Grayson called out.

A moment later Ace came through the door.

"She has her instructions. See her out."

Fayra still cupped her cheek in her hand as Ace wrapped his large hand under Fauna's arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Let's go." He said, dragging her out of the office. Fauna tried to keep up, but his longer legs moved too quickly for her shorter ones. She kept stumbling. The only thing keeping her from falling was Ace, he kept a tight grip on her arm.

She kept stealing glances at him. His jaw kept clenching together as if he was angry. Fauna wondered if he was angry with her because she questioned Grayson, she had crossed the line. And why was he in such a hurry?

By the time they made it to the gate Fauna's arm throbbed. He swung her around to face him and let go. She stumbled backward toward the gate.

"Go on, get home, before it gets too late."

Fauna didn't hesitate, she turned and began walking. She was thankful his hand was finally off her. She looked back as she turned the street corner. Ace was still watching her from the gate. She turned and bolted down the street.

As Fauna drew closer to her apartment she began counting down the blocks. For the first time since she moved there she was happy to go home, as her father called it. She touched her cheek. By now it must be bruising. It was tender and felt swollen.

Only a few steps away from her building something yanked her hard into the alley way. She tried to scream but an arm wrapped around her neck and another hand clamped down over her mouth. Her cheek stung at his touch and static electricity surged through her body as it made contact with the man behind her. The tiny hairs all over her stood on end. She clawed at his arms as he dragged her farther into the alley.

No! Fauna screamed, but since she couldn't get a sound through her lips she could only scream inside her head. No, no, no!

The man behind her shifted his arm from around her neck to her shoulder and pushed her. For a moment his hand came off her mouth as he spun her around, but clamped down again before she could utter a scream.

Fauna's back hit the brick wall and her eyes went wide in fear when she realized who it was. The Devil of Hell's Kitchen was only inches away from her. He placed his forearm against her neck and pressed down. Not enough to hurt her, not yet anyway. She pushed against him. Beating and pushing at his chest, it was hard as steel and completely unmovable.

"Did you tell them?" His growl was deep and dangerous. It cut through her like a knife.

Fauna searched his black mask in confusion, she didn't understand. Tell who, what? But the only thing she could think was how she couldn't breath and once again the most feared man was standing before her. Violence and anger seeping through out him.

"Did. You. Tell them?" He growled again.

Fauna began shivering. She moaned a protest

"I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth. If your voice goes above a whisper I'll cut off your air supply. Do you understand?"

Fauna could most definitely understand. She nodded through the little movement she had in his grip.

The man in black slowly peeled his hand away. Fauna had to clamp her lips down and force herself to comply with his demand.

"Now, tell me. Who have you told?" His tone was less harsh than before, but still very much dangerous.

She shook her head, "I-I don't understand."

Suddenly he was closer, pressing her harder into the wall. The pressure on her throat was disorienting. She turned her palms to his forearm and frantically tried to release some of the pressure.

"The little I know of you tells me you lie when questioned. This time I'll warn you once, before I start breaking bones. I will know when you lie. This is something you don't want to lie to me about."

Thunder rolled across the sky as Fauna's heart pounded harder.

"You recognized me today in the office, you know who I am, where I work and who I work with. Now, tell me who have you given this information to?"

If Fauna could drop her jaw to the floor she would have. She was shocked and stupefied. She searched his face again, trying to understand where he was getting this from. How could she know who he really is? She could only see his mouth and chin.

It only took a few seconds for Fauna to figure it out. The cut on his face, It was covered by the black mask but it was there the night before.

The blind man at the lawyer's office had the same cut, in the exact same place. She had been so preoccupied with everything else going on she hadn't realized it until now. The truth would have hit her eventually, once she began rolling the day's events around in her head, it always did.

It was perfect. A masked vigilante pretending to be a blind man by day. No one would ever expect him. This was Mr. Nelson's partner, Matthew Murdock. Matthew Murdock was Daredevil. Fear began taking over.

Fauna's breathing turned to panicked panting. The lack of oxygen sent that fear into overdrive. There was no way he'd allow her to leave this alley alive, even if she told the truth. The only thing he needed was to know if she'd told anyone who he was. Then he'd make sure everyone who did know could never tell anyone.

Once Fauna realized what was about to happen she began pounding her fists against him, kicking him, and screaming.

Matthew

Matthew watched in horror as Fauna searched his covered face and then realizing who he was. In his own shock he took a step back, releasing her.

How could he have made such a mistake? She hadn't recognized him at the office when she bumped into him. His senses seemed to be a little off around her, but he was so sure. And when he saw her being escorted out of Grayson Shipping, just as he arrived, he assumed she had told them about his identity.

She lunged at him, swinging wildly. Fauna collided with him. Matthew had to think fast. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had to take control of the situation, especially after he made a colossal mistake of practically blurting out his identity.

He blocked her punch, grabbed her wrist and twisted her around. At the same time he trapped her other hand and held them firmly against her chest. His other hand came up to cover her screams. She struggled against his grip.

He backed the two of them up to the wall of the building and slid down the wall to a seated position, forcing Fauna with him. She kicked at him so he hooked her legs under one of his. She tried to pull her hands and legs free, but he tightened his grip and pressed his leg down harder over hers.

Fauna's heart pounded erratically and loudly in Matthew's ears. Her breathing was out of control. She was terrified.

"Fauna." He said in a calm and even tone. She pressed against him, then struggled to free herself, with another burst of adrenaline surging through her at the sound of her name on his lips. Matthew pressed his hand harder against her mouth, forcing her head back against his shoulder. She was going to hurt herself.

Thunder boomed overhead and lightning lit the sky. Matthew thought it was supposed to be clear skies tonight as rain began pelting down on them. He felt the electricity in the air, his hairs standing on end.

He smelled and tasted the salt of her tears. "Fauna, calm down." He instructed. "You're hyperventilating." She responded with small panicked sobs through his leather glove. "I need you to focus on slowing your breath."

She tried screaming again.

"Fauna, take deep breaths through your nose."

But it was too late, her body began reacting. As she lost consciousness her body relaxed and her grip loosened.

Matthew gently laid Fauna's limp body down on her couch. Like him, she was soaked through from the rain. Her head fell to the side, her long hair cascaded down her shoulder and to the floor. For the first time he sensed the bruise on her cheek. He slipped off his glove and ran a finger across it.

Had he done that? No, he concluded. He would have known. That mark was caused by the back on a strong hand. He thought back to when she bumped into him in the hallway. She didn't have it then, nor in the park.

He stood taking in his surroundings, there wasn't much here. She didn't have many possessions. He found that odd for a young girl. The address on her ID and the apartment fob on her keychain made the place easy to find. For a moment he thought he must have the wrong apartment, but her scent was everywhere. This was definitely where she lived. He sensed the blanket in the next room.

After covering her he slid himself down the wall into a seated position on the floor. He noticed her lit body dimmed down as she slept. His sigh was heavy with guilt. He was now to blame for this situation, it didn't change his plan. This girl knew who he was, he didn't know her or trust her.

Hell, for years he didn't even tell his best friend. It wasn't that he didn't trust Foggy though. It was about keeping him safe. His secret weighed heavily on his friend. It was a burden. Foggy didn't let on to that fact, but Matthew could sense it.

Fauna also worked for some very bad individuals. So he'd do what he'd have to, but there was a line. He just didn't know how far he'd push that line.

Fauna stirred, the swirls of lights brightened. Her breathing changed slightly. Matthew sensed she'd be waking soon. He realized he was going to have to approach her in a different way. Both times he's made contact with her she'd lost control of her fear and breathing. He'd try to keep his distance this time and get a handle on this situation.

Fauna moaned and reached up and rubbed her eyes. Matthew thought of that old saying, third time's the charm. Hopefully that would be the case.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Fauna

Fauna blinked her eyes open and saw the familiar ceiling of her apartment. She felt the familiar lumps of her old stuffy couch. Had she dreamed the whole thing? She wondered, but once she realized how cold and wet she was she shot up in a panic. She whipped her head around the room, searching. It wasn't a dream, she was too cold and her body hurt too much. She gasped when her eyes found the dark silhouette sitting in the corner of the room.

His feet were flat on the floor and knees were up near his chest. He rested his forearms on the tops of his knees and let his hands dangled freely. His head was bowed. Half of him blended with the shadows of the dark room. The only light filtered in through her window from the street lamps below. Even in this crouched position he seemed to soak up half the space of the room.

Fauna looked over her shoulder at the door.

"You'll never make it." He said in a low voice.

He was right, she thought. Even if she did, she couldn't get out of the building without her fob. If she used her fob, her father would want to know why she left in the middle of the night. That explanation would lead all the way back to her little breaking and entering stunt at the office. She could run to a neighbor, but she disregarded that thought. He'd probably just kill them too, she couldn't pull someone into this mess and put them in harm's way.

Feeling defeated she sat back, letting the couch envelop her as she rested her hands in her lap.

"I'm going to ask you some questions, tell me the truth and I'll stay as far away from you as possible." His head came up and looked in her direction.

She had no other choice, Fauna nodded.

"Do you believe I can tell when you're lying?"

He, disturbingly had so far, she had no reason to doubt it now. She nodded again.

"Answer with words please."

Did the Devil of Hell's kitchen just ask nicely. "Yes." She replied.

"What's your name?"

Fauna's eyes snapped to his position, confused. Did he have short term memory?

"I'm trying to establish a base. You're a difficult read, Fauna. Now tell me your full name."

She didn't quite understand what he just said, how could he _read_ her? Did he have some kind of device?

"Fauna Grace."

"How old are you, Fauna?"

"Nineteen." Her voice trembled.

"Are you sentimental?"

Confused again, she didn't understand why that was important. "I don't know, I guess."

"You have no pictures on the walls."

She looked around and her drab, ugly apartment. She didn't really want to acknowledge that question. She would hang some if she was allowed to, but her father forbade it.

"I'm not allowed to." She answered hoping he'd chalk that up to just being a rule of the building. Which was technically true, but only in her case. She had once been in Mrs. Carmichael's apartment. Old pictures, paintings and knicknacks covered the walls.

"The bruise on your cheek, where'd it come from?"

Fauna's heart sank. She had forgotten all about it. "I- walked into a door."

"That was a lie."

Fauna looked at him in amazement. He _could_ really tell when she was lying. Her heart jumped.

"What's my name?"

Fauna's heart jumped again and sped up. She didn't want to say it. He was going to force her to admit that she knew his identity.

"You're - the Daredevil."

Matthew stood. Fauna jerked back slightly, ready to flee, though it would be futile. But instead of lunging for her, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned against the wall, crossing his ankles. For a moment the light from the street partially lit his face.

"That wasn't what I was asking, and you know that."

She looked down at her fidgeting fingers and eye'd the door as best she could without turning her head.

"Remember what I said about keeping my distance as long as you tell me the truth. That also stands as long as you don't try to run."

She nodded. "Mat-Matthew Murdock." She could see the tension rippling through his body at the sound of his name on her lips.

"We have ourselves a problem, Fauna."

She shivered.

"You know who I am, you know who my friends are and you know where I work."

"I didn't know that's where you worked. I would have never gone there if I'd known." She pleaded that fact, but unsure why.

He nodded.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"And there's the problem. I don't know you, so I don't know how good you are at keeping promises. I told you to quit your job. You were right back there tonight."

"I didn't promise I would quit. You just demanded it." She snapped at him, but she quickly scolded herself. Sometimes the old Fauna bubbled to the surface. She's recently learned that rule: don't-speak-unless-spoken-to was a good policy to live by around people like her father, his associates, partners and, she was willing to bet, men like Daredevil.

"There's the other problem. You work for some very bad people, if they get a hold of that information everyone I know and care for will be in danger. They'll hurt them, kill them to get to me. You must understand I can't allow that to happen."

She relaxed a little when he didn't retaliate against her boldness. "I-I don't want anyone to get hurt, I would never want that."

"I believe you in that, but sometimes circumstances can change in the heat of the moment. I can't take that risk."

Her tears welled up in her eyes, the rain began sprinkling against the window. "Then, will you do it quickly?"

"Do what?"

"Kill me."

Matthew tilted his head in her direction. And took a deep breath. "Honestly Fauna, I don't want to hurt you. But that doesn't mean I won't, I _will_ do what I need to."

"Then... what are you going to do?" She was almost afraid to ask, but at least it wasn't to kill her. However, she felt that if she did screw up death would soon follow.

"First, you quit your job?"

She tore her eyes from her lap to him. "I can't." She said as quietly as possible.

"Why?" His jaw clenched at his frustration.

"I-" she paused, "I…just can't." She couldn't tell him. Not without telling him about her mother. There was no way she was going to tell him about her mother. He'd use her, threaten her.

"Then I need something else from you."

She looked at him again.

"Your phone."

She looked around. Her bag was on the floor at her feet. She reached down and fished out her cell, tossing it to him.

She watched as he opened it, the light from the screen gave her a nice view of his black mask, the tight line of his lips and the clinch in his jaw.

"You have one contact saved on this phone, Work. There's no friends or family listed. This is a burner, where's your real phone." His agitation was growing.

Lightning streaked down onto the fire escape just outside her window. Just as she expected. It infuriated her that he wanted to use her family, her friends to keep her quiet. For the first time she was glad they weren't currently a part of her life. This life her father forced upon her.

She shook her head, "that's all I have." Her heart jumped, hoping he'd believe her because it _was_ the truth. She wasn't allowed to use the phone for anything other than work. If she wanted to call her mother she had to do it from the pay phone down the street.

Matthew straightened and began crossing the room with such speed. Fauna barely managed to jump ahead of him. She bolted for the door.

She opened the door only a few inches when it was slammed shut by Matthew's hand. She spun around, tears falling down her cheeks as she realized she was trapped. Matthew brought his other hand up and placed it next to her head on the door. Parallel to his other hand.

"Please, I won't tell anyone who you are. Please." Her begging turned to sobs, "I won't, I won't."

"I believe you're telling me the truth, now." He said in that calm voice of his, but Fauna could hear the dangerousness of it. "But I have nothing to guarantee that truth won't change when you can use that information to your advantage."

She looked up at him. Desperate for a solution. Then it hit her, she had information on the very people he liked to punish.

"What about information on Grayson's nightly business… before it happens?" She said through her tears.

Fauna watched as he angled his head to the left, just slightly. It was like he was studying her.

"How does that guarantee you keep your promise, exactly?"

"I become your accomplice. I don't like being a part of what they do. I really don't, but I don't have a choice. If they find out who you are then they'll know I was helping you. You could tell them who gave you that information."

Matthew lowered his hands to his sides and retreated from her, turning. His shoulder blades and muscles shifted under his black shirt.

"So, it's - I'll keep your secret if you keep mine- deal." He said in a low voice.

"The threat of them knowing I helped you in any way should be enough of a guarantee I'll keep quiet. And I'm not stupid, I know if the police know I'm involved with either of you I can be charged with your crimes too."

She watched him, hoping and praying he'd accept the arrangement. He turned back to her and nodded.

"So, give me something then."

"Now?!"

"You honestly expect me to leave here empty handed."

He had a good point, she realized, though she hadn't thought of that or imagined she needed something so quickly.

"Okay. Umm-" she closed her eyes and began sorting through some of the paperwork that came across her desk recently.

Matthew watched her with an admiring fascination. The shimmering swirls of light shifted live waves in the ocean. For a moment, just a fraction of a second, the world outside faded from Matthew's senses. It threw him off balance for a moment, but he quickly recovered. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm a Eidetiker." She closed her eyes again, using the images in her mind to push away paper after paper, trying to find something useful. For the most part she ignored the work, but when she wanted she could call it back to her memory.

"Having an eidetic memory is rare, especially in adults." Matthew was impressed.

"There." She said, opening her eyes and looking toward the floor. It was as if she was looking at something in front of her, but it was nothing; just empty space.

"That's odd." She said, tilting her head slightly.

Matthew waited quietly, intrigued as he watched the shift in the lights again.

"There's a cargo container coming tomorrow night."

"Why is that odd?"

"It's by itself, they usually come by the hundreds. There must be something special inside."

"When?"

"Nine." She said looking up at him, but instead of standing where she thought he was now directly in front of her. She stepped back in response, but there was nowhere to go. She stumbled as her back hit the door. He didn't reach for her and stopped a few inches away.

"Fauna. If you lie to me our arrangement ends. What you've told me is the truth?"

She nodded.

"In words, please."

"Yes."

"And you believe that if you break your word, I'll come after you and everyone you care for."

She tried to swallow, but couldn't, her throat was suddenly so dry it felt like sandpaper.

"Yes."

"If you tell anyone about me, I'll tell them about you and you'll have the biggest crime lords in the city knocking on your door."

Her heart pounded in fear. "Yes."

He nodded. Then Matthew turned, jumped onto the fire escape and was gone.

Fauna fell to the floor and sobbed.

Matthew

On the roof of Fauna's apartment Matthew took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he listened to her cry. The rain pelted down violently. At least the electricity in the air had settled, he thought. Pangs of guilt pounded his chest as he pulled himself up on the rooftop. He'd stick close by, surely there was something he could get himself into while keeping tabs on Fauna.

He had to make sure she wouldn't call her employer or the police. He wasn't completely satisfied with their arrangement, but at least he didn't have to kidnap her until he figured something else out. That came with all kinds of complications he didn't have time for.

It was better this way. She believed he would give her up as a rat if she gave away his identity. People like her employer didn't take kindly to rats, everyone in the city was keenly aware of that. Fauna was right, if they found out she gave him information, the threat of what they'd do to her should guarantee she'd keep quiet.

Though he'd never give her name up if he'd been captured or found on, but she didn't have to know that. It would be better if she believed he had no values or morals.

Matthew didn't want to admit it, but Fauna intrigues him too much. Why did he see her so differently than Everyone else? Why did his senses go a little haywire around her? And now, they shut down. He did admit it was nice for the night to go quiet for a moment. He heard so much fear and pain at night.

Matthew heard a scream nearby. He listened for a moment, a mugging. His lips curved into a smirk as he leaped to the neighboring building. Tonight he'd get little rest, when morning came he would follow her to work and listen in for a while. Then he'd have to catch a couple hours of sleep, then be back in time for his 9pm date at Grayson's shipping yard.

He'd have to take a sick day, Foggy would be pissed. Matthew knew his friend would understand, they'd talked many times about what could happen if someone knew about him.

Funny thing was, they never decided on how they would deal with that particular person. He supposed that deep down they thought it wouldn't happen, they'd never had to deal with it. He should probably give Foggy a call, he had a lot of explaining to do. He slid down a ladder and landed on top of one mugger, then he spun and kicked down the other.

"Go!" Matthew yelled at the man in the brown overcoat. "Get out of here." The man was wide-eyed. He scrambled to pick up his wallet and took off down the empty street. Behind him, Matthew heard the first mugger standing. He really did enjoy this a little too much.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Matthew

Matthew rolled to his side and slammed the off button to his alarm clock. The automated female's voice began her usual announcement of the time, date and weather update. He squeezed his eyes shut then forced them open. A couple hours was literally all he got, all he had time for.

He had to be up and ready to follow Fauna to work. He was going to have to forget about taking down some of the city's top bosses, vying for the leader position left vacant by Fisk. Fauna was his number one priority now. She'd have to be dealt with, controlled, until he was sure she would never leak any information about him.

Right now she was a wrench thrown into his engine. It would help to find someone she cared for enough to threaten. Perhaps someone from her work? Matthew pushed away the guilt filling him as he stood to dress.

She wasn't lying to him about her cell phone. It was the only one she had. Odd for a girl to have no other contacts except work. No photos. It was a flip phone for crying out loud. She did have a father. That's who she went to see, then he, much to his surprise, found her being dragged out of the shipping yard. Did her father work for Grayson too?

Matthew turned and poured his coffee into a to-go cup and headed for the door. He also wanted to know who had hit her across the cheek and why. A slight scent of a man's aftershave was present around the wound. She had lied to him about what happened, but he didn't have time to press her for the truth. The question served its purpose. It gave him a better read on when she was lying or not when she was frightened.

He had a hard time reading her. He wasn't sure if it was because she was so completely and utterly terrified of him, which he understood. Grown men balled like babies when he threatened them. Or was it because his senses wavered in her presence. Matthew hopped in the taxi and gave the driver the name of a grocery store a little ways from Fauna's apartment. He'd walk the rest of the way.

He had to work and focus a little harder around her. Matthew couldn't explain why. But he guessed it was connected with how he saw her. He focused on her shimmering figure in his mind's eye. It was beautiful.

It didn't take long to reach the store, Fauna's place was only a couple miles from his and the store was a couple blocks from her building. As he stepped out on to the curb, he stretched his cane out, his cell rang out the name of a caller.

"Thank you." Matthew said to the driver. "Good morning, Karen." He said into the phone.

"Oh Matt, I didn't wake you did I? I was just going to leave you a message."

"No, I'm awake." Just barely, thought Matthew.

"Okay great. I just wanted to let you know I put the transcript of yesterday's meeting with Flora on your desk."

"Flora?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, Foggy said you wanted it…" She paused. "You know, the girl that bumped into you yesterday."

Now Matthew understood. Flora, huh. That girl sure likes to lie about her name. "Oh yes, of course. Thank you, I'll come by and pick it up later today."

"Also," continued Karen. "I won't be in the office today, Foggy wants me with him during the jury selection for the Abbott case."

"Right." Matthew replied sitting down on a bench with a view of the Fauna's apartment.

"Is there anything else you'll need?"

Matthew thought for a moment. "Actually yes, your investigative talents are amazing. I would like you to look into the background of a girl named Fauna Grace. Nineteen. Everything you can find, please."

"Sure, perhaps I can dig something up while I'm bored to death in court today."

"Thanks. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye."

He knew it wouldn't take Karen long to realize Flora and Fauna were the same girl. He'd have to explain himself when she did.

Matthew hung up the phone and slid it back into his pocket. Flora? One corner of his lips curved up and he shook his head. He took a sip of his coffee and stretched his senses, searching for her in the apartment.

Fauna stirred from the floor where he had left her. She had fallen asleep, crying. It took several hours. He listened as her feet scooted across the floor performing various tasks, reading herself. He heard water running and a long sigh.

"Ouch." She yelled out. "Well, perhaps some make-up will do."

Matthew assumed she was talking about her bruised face. He sat listening to her for a while, she finally began her descent out of the building.

BANG. Matthew diverted his attention for a moment to inspect a loud sound. BANG.

An old woman was pulling a rolling grocery tote up the sidewalk steps toward Fauna's building. BANG. Matthew looked to the entrance as Fauna emerged into the sunlight. The swirls of light seemed to stretch toward the sky as she made her way down the cemented path.

BANG.

"Well, good morning dear." The old lady addressed Fauna.

"Hello, Mrs. Carmichael. Bye Mrs. Carmichael." Fauna replied as she hurried past the woman.

"Okay, we'll talk later." She replied as she pulled on the tote. BANNG!

Matthew watched as Fauna halted and sighed. She turned and made her way back to Mrs. Carmichael.

She took the rolling tote from the old lady's hands. "Mrs. Carmichael, you know there is an elevator behind the building, right?"

Fauna dragged the cart along the ground picking it up when she reached the steps to avoid the loud banging. Matthew's guilt bubbled to the surface as he watched her good deed and genuine concern for the old woman.

Whether she was a sweet girl or not, he had to do what he had to do in order to keep her quiet. Helping out an old woman didn't mean she would keep her promise to him.

Matthew made a mental note the old woman might be useful in controlling Fauna.

"Oh dear, I never use elevators or go to the back of buildings." She cupped her hand over her mouth in a whisper. "You know we got rapists and murders in this city."

"Right, of course." Fauna replied. After last night she couldn't argue that point. "I… didn't think of that."

"Well you should!" Mrs. Carmichael scolded. "A pretty thing like you, well... Any dirty old rotten scoundrel would love to get their hands on you."

Mrs. Carmichael finally looked up at Fauna once they reached the top of the steps. "Oh honey, what happened to your face?"

"Oh, um… I fell last night walking home from work."

Another lie, thought Matthew. He was enjoying the calmness of her heart beat. IIt was a nice change from the terrified version. The breeze brought her scent to him and he inhaled deeply. He still couldn't place it.

Mrs. Carmichael clicked her tongue in disapproval as the two entered the building. "I just don't understand why you insist on walking all the time."

Matthew heard Fauna hoisting the rusty grocery tote up the stairs. The old woman was just ahead of her.

"Well, I just love the fresh air." She grunted. "And the views of the sky I suppose."

"And I don't understand why you work all the time. Work, work, work. You'll never catch the eye of a nice, handsome man that way."

"Oh I don't know Mrs. Carmichael. Cinderella worked all the time, she managed to land a prince."

Matthew huffed at her reply.

The old lady burst out laughing. "Oh, you silly girl! That is true, but she managed to enjoy herself at a ball."

"Well, here we are." Fauna announced. "You have yourself a good day Mrs. Carmichael."

Matthew sat up and Fauna emerged from the building yet again.

"Oh, Fauna dear!" Mrs. Carmichael yelled down.

Fauna glanced up, turning just slightly at the old woman leaning out of her window.

"That's your problem! You need to learn to enjoy life, go to the ball!" The old woman giggled as Fauna turned, embarrassed and glanced around. She hurried down the steps and away from the building as fast as she could.

Matthew stood, tossed his cup in the recycle bin, without glancing it's way, and began to follow her.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Fauna

That was embarrassing, thought Fauna as she made her way down the street. Mrs. Carmichael was a sweet lady, but sometimes their conversations verged on the ridiculous. When she compared herself to Cinderella, it made her sad. The major difference would be that she would never get a happily-ever-after. There was no prince for her. She couldn't see an end to her situation.

As she checked herself into the building with her new badge, she heard the familiar cat calls from the yard workers and guards. The display blinked red.

Access Denied.

"Oh no," She said, sighing. "Come on." She said a small prayer as she scanned the badge again. It blinked green.

Access Granted.

"Thank you." She whispered, taking a deep breath after the door clicked shut. She hated that part, having to listen to those disgusting men calling her like she was some kind of hooker. It didn't happen every day, but it happened often enough. It usually meant her father wasn't here. She hoped that would be the case.

She quickly made her way to her office. The usual clip board of when and where her father wanted her was laying on her desk. She picked it up and inspected it, it was empty. She smiled.

"Well, I guess it's nothing but paperwork today." She said to herself as she took a seat in her chair.

That meant she was not going to have to see him or anyone else today. A feeling of relief washed over her. She didn't realize she needed that. She needed space from everyone, she needed time to process and digest everything that's happened. She hasn't been able to do that.

Images of Matthew suddenly flashed in her mind. The way he looked in that hallway, so normal, so distinguished. Then, how he looked later that night, violent and dangerous. Her blood boiled at the thought of how he has interfered with her life, complicating it beyond measure.

Then she thought of what she did. She gave him inside information. If her father even suspected someone of being a rat they were never heard from again. She knew of at least two people that had gone missing since she began working here.

The worst part was her father didn't even wait for evidence or proof of that person's guilt, the slightest rumor could make someone food for the fishes.

She took a deep breath and pushed the thoughts from her mind. She didn't want to think about it. She began shifting paper after paper. She filed them if needed or shredded them and the hours ticked by.

Fauna stretched and looked at the clock, 4:30pm. Almost over, she thought. Her heart sank at those words. It actually wasn't over. She told Daredevil to be here at nine. Even though she wouldn't be here she was not going to be able to sleep. She was anxious enough just thinking about it. She has taken a major risk, but it wasn't her fault. She didn't do it willingly. In the end that would matter to someone like her father or to a man like Matthew Murdock.

Fauna began imagining Matthew at the mercy of Ace, should she call him by his actual name or Daredevil, she wondered. If he was caught would he give her up, even though she never told anyone about him. She couldn't trust him. And she believed no one could last under the kind of torture Ace was capable of dishing out.

Scenario after scenario ran through her head as she shifted the papers to their proper places, organized files and emptied the shredding machine. Finally it was time for her to go home. She closed her office and headed out. She'd have to stop by the store, then later call her mother. Perhaps on her way she should come up with a few excuses as to why she couldn't visit her. Hopefully these new rules would last long.

One thought nagged at the back of her mind, she didn't want to think about: What if Daredevil or Matthew succeeded at taking Grayson down like he did Wilson Fisk? The money would stop. What would happen with her mother's medicine?

Fifteen minutes later Fauna walked into the grocery store. It would only take a few minutes. She didn't need much, well actually, she couldn't afford much: crackers, peanut butter, 2 cans of soup, her tea, and a few apples.

She checked the items out herself and headed out. She just had a few minutes to get to her building.

"Fauna!?"

Fauna stumbled slightly at the familiar voice, she wanted to freeze in shock at the call of her name. She forced herself to keep walking.

"Fauna!"

It was too late, she'd been spotted. Something she dreaded since she dropped out of school and began working for her father.

"Fauna, stop!"

Fauna halted and turned. Her long time best friend Jenna stood, her chin on the ground from shock. Fauna wanted so desperately to run to her friend, wrap her arms around her and squeeze tight. She missed her so much. But Fauna didn't have time, she had to get the tracking fob up into her apartment.

"Jenna!" She tried to smile. When she saw her friend looking her up and down with a horrified expression across her face, especially once her eyes settled on Fauna's bruised cheek, Fauna's smile faded.

"What the hell?!"

"Jenna-" Fauna was going to start coming up with excuses but her friend cut her off.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere. You just disappeared-"

"Jenna, I'm sorry. I can't explain right now. I need to go."

"What? I've tried to call, email. I went to your house, but it was sold."

"I'm sorry, look let's-"

"No! I've been trying to find you- and you've been here the whole time?"

"Jenna, I need to go." Fauna didn't know what to do other than to start walking away.

"Fauna!" Jenna reached for her arm to stop her. "You've got to be kidding!"

"I'm sorry. I have to go." Fauna dodged her and picked up her pace. Jenna was left shocked and flabbergasted.

Once Fauna was out of sight she began sprinting for her building. If she was late, her father would not be happy. She didn't need her other cheek bruised. Fauna scanned the fob, just as the bell tower chimed the half hour warning.

She leaned against the door and took a deep breath. Tears welled up in her eyes. She feared one day that was going to happen, she didn't handle it very well. But it wasn't completely her fault, the timing was bad.

After putting away her things, Fauna took a quick shower. Then dressed down to an oversized t-shirt and a pair of her fluffy socks. She took a seat on her couch.

She wiped the tears off her cheeks, seeing Jenna was really upsetting. She hoped that would be the last she saw of her. Fauna didn't want it to be that way, but her father was very clear about her old life.

In his words, "it no longer existed". But Fauna's heart sank, she knew Jenna very well. Since they were in 2nd grade, they had been best friends. And Jenna always, always was the best at one thing: perseverance. Jenna's highschool nickname was Bulldozer. No matter what stood in her way, she either got around it or plowed right through. Often, to Fauna's dismay, Jenna dragged her along.

The memories of their shenanigans made Fauna smile. She feared now that Jenna knew the general area she lived, she would be back. Fauna was going to have to be more watchful not to get caught again.

She wiped the tears again and dialed her mother's house.

"Hello." Her mother, Lousia answered in just a few rings.

"Hi, Mom."

"Oh, Fauna it's you. Did you get a new number?" She sounded as if she were asleep.

"Um.. yeah. Did I wake you?"

"No, no. Is everything okay? You usually don't call on the phone."

"Yes, everything's fine. I just wanted to tell you that midterms are coming up. I might not be able to come by for a while." Fauna tried to hide her tears as best as she could and sound like a normal college girl studying and not lying.

"Of course, you gotta do what you gotta do to make those good grades."

"I'll try to call you every day."

"Oh sure, but don't let it interrupt you."

"It won't, have you heard anything from that lawyer? Mr. Androle?"

"Not a peep. Maybe we should have just taken the money."

"I don't think so, Mom, but I'm looking into it." Good, thought Fauna. Maybe they had read too much into his threat at the end of their last conversation.

"Well, no rush I suppose. You get school finished first."

"Yeah, I know. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too, dear. Bye."

Fauna clicked the end button. She looked at the time to make sure she was within her five minute time frame.

She wished she had a laptop or at least a phone she could browse on for information. She'd seen movies of people winning lawsuits against companies, but how did it work? She knew some lawyers did pro bono, but were they ever successful? How could she find one of those kinds of lawyers? She scolded herself for not asking more questions when she spoke to Mr. Nelson and Karen. Unfortunately, she could never go back there, she wouldn't want to.

She never wanted to see Matthew or- Daredevil ever again. She still hadn't decided what to call him. She wouldn't purposefully see him. Not in a million years, she decided.

She pushed him from her mind for about a millionth time that day. Focusing on him was like sending shockwaves through her brain.

Perhaps there's another lawyer offering a free consultation. She made a note to look out for one as she walked to and from work. She also noted to be better prepared. She needed to write down a list of questions she needed answered.

Fauna paused her mind and looked around her apartment. She was used to spending her time at the park or her mother when she had time. Since she wasn't allowed to, Fauna was unsure how she would spend her evenings. She had no TV, radio or books.

For now, she decided, the roof would do. She actually hadn't been up there in awhile, she stayed in the park for most of her evenings. Fauna stood and made herself half a can of soup, grabbed some crackers and her blanket.

As she stepped out onto the fire escape, she did a double check of where the fob was. It wouldn't be the first time she forgot about it and accidently took it out past curfew. She also made sure to leave her phone, just in case there was some kind of tracking system on it too.

As she sipped her soup, Fauna watched the night sky grow darker and darker. The stars began shining brightly above the lit city. For a short moment she could forget her troubles. That is until _HE_ popped back into her mind for the millionth and one time. She figured right about now is when he would be chest deep in Grayson Shipping problems.

She said a little prayer that giving him that information wouldn't land her in trouble or dead. She wrapped herself up against the cooling night, laid back and imagined flying the stars while listening to the noise of the city. Trying desperately to make her world disappear and not that Daredevil could be giving her name up right this very moment.

Yes, the name Daredevil fit him. He was a devil. He was malicious, threatening and uncaring. He had an itch for violence. Luckily he took it out on criminals instead of the innocent, good for them. The problem was she wasn't innocent, not in his eyes. She was a criminal.

Matthew

Matthew limped his way through the back alley's of Hell's Kitchen. The slash wound from a knife bled slowly. It wasn't bad, a few stitches worth. As he left the shipping yard, he ran into a group of thugs. One of the men got a lucky shot at him. He had been distracted for a moment in his anger at his situation. He was furious, and panicked.

Fauna told him there was something special about the lone cargo container that arrived at the shipping yard at 9pm. She told him the guards on duty had at least doubled. She lied. There was a lone cargo container, but the contents were nowhere to be seen. The guards on duty were in reasonable numbers, nothing he couldn't handle. Now he had to find her, the first place he would look was her apartment.

Was her lie covered in truth? If so, it was clever. She threw his senses off enough for it to pass, perhaps. Did she send him so she could have time to tell her employer or the police about him? He flipped open his burner phone and called Foggy.

"Oh dude, just tell me you're alive and well." Foggy said. His voice was groggy. Matthew woke him up.

"I'm fine, Foggy." Matthew paused to jump up to the fire escape. "Listen, I want you to get Karen and go to a hotel."

"What? Why?"

"I'll explain later, I promise."

"Does this have to do with that girl? Karen found her on an old facebook page. But her name or names, I should say, were different."

"I know."

"Well… what am I supposed to tell Karen?"

"I dunno, you need a little mini-vacation, or something." Matthew grunted as he jumped and landed on the roof of another building. "It's just not safe if my cover's been blown."

"What?!"

"Just get Karen, use cash, and call me if you run into trouble."

"Alright, I'll text you when we're checked-in."

"Talk soon." Matthew hung up and tucked the phone back into his pocket as he jumped and rolled onto another roof. He slid down a water pipe and took a few more turns in the alley before he reached Fauna's apartment building. He stretched his senses. The apartment seemed empty, he cursed. That's not good, he thought. That's not good at all.

At this hour she should be at home, in bed. The rest of the building's occupants were quiet. He made his way up to the apartment. Since his senses were off around her, he supposed it would be a good idea to check the apartment anyway, right now he felt fine.

As he approached, Matthew noticed her window open. It could be a trap, he thought. He paused stretching his senses farther. The only thing he could sense that was out of the ordinary was a body on the roof. He went inside, slowly and carefully in case he missed something.

He searched her apartment thoroughly, nothing. There wasn't much to search, it only took him a few seconds. But she had been there recently. Her scent was fresh and there was evidence of a cooked meal. He followed the scent, it was still on the breeze.

Matthew lifted himself up onto the roof. Fauna lay on the ground, wrapped in a blanket. Her shimmering body dimmed, but still... against the dark roof she looked like a star in the night sky. He imagined this is how they looked close up, slow swirling lights dimming and brightening as they moved against the blackness.

He knelt next to her, as he did he stretched his senses as far as they would go, searching for any indication it could be a trap. He supposed if they did want to trap him, they would have done it at the shipping yard. However, that could be a way to throw him off, then use her as bait.

It's what he would have done. He stared down at her, titling his head slightly, studying her. Her bowl from dinner lay beside her, tomato soup and crackers. Her heart beat was slow. Her breathing was deep and steady. She was truly asleep. Funny thing, Matthew thought. His senses seemed to be working properly for the moment. Perhaps it was just a fluke, that he was wrong about her being a fault.

He gently placed his hand over her mouth. It took her a moment, then she tried to scream and instinctively lashed out at whatever held her. Her fists connected with his chest. As her eyes flew open, the light bulb behind them exploded. Matthew's arm came up to shield them from any flying glass.

What a coincidence, he thought.

Fauna's body went stiff, but her heartbeat pounded erratically.

Once all the glass from the bulb had fallen he lowered his arm. His senses dulled for a moment, but he shook off the feeling. Though Matthew was furious, he had to remain in control. He brought his hand to his mouth and placed one finger against his lips to signal for her not to scream.

Fauna's terrified eyes followed his motion and she nodded her understanding. He lifted his other hand slowly from her mouth.


End file.
